Metal and Pearls
by Wee.Bones
Summary: Lilith never thought she could ever land such a job. Toki never knew what hit him. But what are you to do when your lady fair can't seem to let go of her past? Toki/OC May be rated M for later content. Formally 'Belonging to the Night'
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please keep in mind that I have not written fan fiction in a very long time. I am a bad speller, though I try. Alas, my spell check doesn't work for some reason. I do not mind constructive criticism and please feel free to point out any grammar/spelling errors. All in all, this is just for fun. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involving Metalocalypse.

**Belonging to the Night**

Lilith grimaced as she shoved the hair pin close to her scalp. No matter how many pins or how much hairspray she used, she could never seem to get her hair to behave. She exhaled slowly, then straightened her shoulders.

She shoved her feet into her comfortable, sensible low-heeled pumps and strung her purse over her shoulder. A yelp escaped her lips as she nearly topped over the table. She nimbly stepped away and scrambled towards the door.

On her way out, she glanced in the mirror and softly cursed. Several bright red curls had slipped out from the carefully placed pins, all of them sticking out at odd angles. There was no point in attempting to fix the mess now; she was sure the limo driver was already impatient with her as it was.

She smiled unsteadily at the doorman as he opened the door for her. He grinned and handed her a newspaper. Lilith muttered a confused thank you as she stepped outside. Well, no fucking wonder.

The wind was angry and cold, pelting her with freezing drops of rain. She jogged towards the limo, thanking every god she could think of that a Klokateer stood holding open the door of the car. She flashed him a grateful smile and slid inside. The door closed with barely a sound.

The redhead sighed and looked down to survey the damage on her cheap Sears business suit. It could have been worse, and would more than likely dry after a few minutes in the warmth of the car. Mordhaus was at least an hour away and in this weather, there would be no speeding down the roads. She attempted to smooth her hair and leaned back into the soft burgundy seat.

This was a hell of thing. Never in her wildest dreams would she have landed this position. Some deity had smiled upon her. She'd applied for a job at a temp agency, thinking she would get by as she normally did. She'd moved from job to job, working as a secretary or a personal assistant. She'd done it since finishing college, and it kept her bills paid and her life simple.

The call had come at about three in the afternoon, just as she was finishing up developing some film. She'd dried her hands and answered the unfamiliar number with a casual hello.

The voice on the other end had been calm and cool, asking for Lilith Roma. She'd smiled, her stomach jumping at the prospect of a new job. Unemployment checks were something she enjoyed saying goodbye to. She'd smiled and dropped onto the sofa, telling the voice that is was indeed Lilith Roma on the other end.

When the voice had told her who it was, she'd sat up straight and choked. Charles Offtenson; every person with acces to anything technological knew exactly who he was. He was the manager and lawyer of the most famous band in the whole world. He ran Dethklok.

She shivered, with a little fear and much anticipation. Lilith wasn't like most of the band's enormous following. Their music was rough and raw, but she enjoyed it. It was a good release for tension. It let the animal part of her creep out and enjoy the brutality.

And by some miracle, she'd been chosen for a full time position as his personal assistant. Through a temp agency, no less. He said he'd chosen her for her willingness to travel, excellent references and ability to be ... discreet with her employers personal matters.

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. There was no reason to tell the business of others. Secrets were a natural part of her life; always had been.

Lilith hadn't been sure of what the job entailed, and she'd queried the lawyer thoroughly. He'd chuckled a little and described it. She would file for him, do errands, fetch beverages as he needed it.

It sounded like a normal aid's job, with what might be 5 times the salary, living expenses included. She would even have her own private suite in Mordhaus. And a raise for every year she didn't die. That was a hell of a thing.

She pressed her head against the seat and laughed lightly. It was more than a dream come true. Her mouth turned into a determined line as she reached into her purse, drawing out a Rolling Stone magazine. The grim faces of Dethklock stared back at her. Nathan Explosion's green eyes glared back at her. Skwisgar looked elegant as always. Pickles -what a name- sneered up at her. Toki stared at her, his expression dower. She tapped his picture idly. He'd always been her favorite. Murderface grimaced up from the glossy cover. Lilith flicked through the pages, skimming through the six page article. Little was mentioned of Offtenson, other than the brief mention of his position.

She replaced the magazine and sighed, burrowing into the comfy seat and closing her eyes.

"Miss? We've arrived."

Lilith blinked awake from her nap, grasping for her purse. The Klokateer held a wide black umbrella beside the open limo door. She stepped under it, and stared up at Mordhaus. It was obnoxious, dark, imposing.

And now it was home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry if the first chapter was a little hard to read. I think something is up with the word processor I'm using. I'm working out how to do clean breaks. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Metalocalypse.

**Chapter 2**

Ofdenson glanced up as his door opened. The Klokateer opened the door, quickly making his way out of the way, allowing his new assistant to step inside.

Though he did not show it, he was surprised. She was much smaller than he'd imagined, even if he'd gone over her profile what must have been a thousand times. Her voice had given him a much different image As usual, he'd researched anyone who came into contact with his band. The file was not very thick, nor particularly interesting..

Lilith Roma was twenty-five years old and stood at five feet even. She was not shaped as most of the women he encountered were. She was rounded and what most of society considered to be a little over-weight, though that could have been the boxiness of her charcoal colored suit. Her eyes were listed as hazel, though he could see they were a greenish grey. Her hair was red, brighter than he'd thought it would be. There was a slight copper sheen to it, but it might have been colored. She was classically pale, with a delicate smattering of freckles across her nose. There was a birthmark on her neck, discreetly hidden by the high collar of her inexpensive suit.

"Please, Ms. Roma, sit." He steepled his fingers and leaned back in his leather office chair. She smoothed her skirt and sat demurely in front of his large hardwood desk.

He pulled out a few paper, straightened them and passed them to her. She glanced through them, then tucked them into her purse. They were simply copies of documents she'd already been briefed upon and had signed weeks ago.

Ofdenson smile, pleased with his choice. Honestly, he didn't need her. He'd purchased her services for company. Any spark of sanity was welcome into his chaotic and -dare he say- brutal lifestyle.

She'd probably die within the week, anyway.

He cleared his throat."A Klokateer will show you to your quarters. Your things have been delivered and your apartment walls have been left undecorated as per your pets have been properly fed and watered. You've been given the email address you're to send a list to once a week with your requirements, such a toiletries and groceries. As promised, your work day will be from nine to five. You will be off on Saturdays and Sundays, save for concert days. You will be paid double on days you're required to travel. Any questions?"

Lilith smiled widely and shook her head. Ofdenson was slightly startled at the way it changed her face. He returned her smile faintly. "I've also arranged for you to have the evening meal with the band and myself. As large as our ... abode is, you'll be sure to run into them often and I'd rather you and the others to get acquainted as quickly as possible."

Lilith nodded. "I'm not exactly sure where the dining hall is. I'm assuming I'll be summoned at the proper time?"

Charles nodded, shifting in his seat. "Dinner is at eight. A Klokateer will arrive around ten minutes before to show you the way." He gestured at the hooded figure standing in the shadows. The branded man opened the door quietly. Ofdenson rose, as did Lilith. They shook hands quickly. She smiled again and told him she would see him soon. He noted the pleasing tone of her voice and made a mental note to inquire more about it. You never knew when a guest singer would be useful. Fans loved a guest. But then again, it was only something to think about.

Lilith closed the double doors behind her, sighing in relief. She was going to have to get used to the grim, imposing feeling her new boss left on her. He was ridiculously scary.

A familiar click click across the dark hardwood floor made her smile and she dropped to her knees and held out her hands.

Hemingway waddled towards her, his happy doggy face alight. He stood up on stubby legs to stick his face roughly against hers. He was an ancient weenie dog. He'd once been chocolate brown, but he'd gone a little gray with age. She grinned and tugged him closer. The dog licked her chin and whined loudly.

Something made a soft noise from another room. She rubbed her cheek against Hemingway, smiling. Lilith extended her other arm. A hulking, furry mass padded forward.

Helena was a huge Husky mix with one milky blue eye and a bright one. Lilith had found her in the shelter in her home town. She'd been a puppy then, more than likely to be put down within days because of her slightly disfigured face and blinded eye. She hadn't been able to resist taking the dog home after Helena had growled softly and licked her hand.

Lilith rubbed her face against her beloved animals, giving them the love they'd been missing for a whole two days. She glanced around the room. Someone was missing.

Manticore was snoozing on top of the sofa's back. He opened one eye lazily, then continued on with his nap. Again, he was a stray she'd picked up during her time interning in New York. He'd frequented her apartment, howling for whatever tidbits she would toss onto the fire escape. One night, she'd heard him making a ruckus in the alley. He'd been in a fight and had crawled into a garbage can to sulk, heal or die. She'd never been sure which. Lilith had tossed her coat over him to keep him from scratching her, then had loaded his rangy body into her room, doctoring him with what she had on hand. Within a month, he'd adopted her, becoming the fat and sassy feline he was today.

These were the creatures she loved best in the world, and though it had been a task to talk her new boss into allowing them here, it had been more than worth it. They were like her. Slightly wounded, a little scarred, but all in all totally happy together.

She kicked off her shoes, trailing about her quarters. It was dark, like the rest of the massive compound. Yet, somehow, it wasn't oppressive. Ofdenson had decorated it himself, giving into her modest demand of a small kitchenette area with no fuss. The living area was small, but not cramped. It had been schemed with burgundy and dark wood. A lovely fire placed served as the focal point of the room. The walls were left clear of any paintings, free for all her knick knacks and photos. The tiny kitchen area was small, but had a charming breakfast nook. There was another small area where animal bowls had been neatly arranged with food and water.

She left the kitchen and wandered into the bedroom. Lilith wiggled with delight. The bed was huge and covered with a soft comforter. Several fat pillows had been arranged artfully in front of the head board. Lilith flopped onto the soft bed, curling in a ball. Various soft bodies wandered in and settled about her. She sighed, curling around Hemingway's warm back.

It was only a few minutes later when she yawned awake. Naps were a favorite thing of hers and she'd mastered the art of squeezing in ten or fifteen minute snoozes during her day.

Hemingway gave a snore, signifying that he would be out for quite some time.

Lilith patted his back gently, rising up on her elbow. Manticore had taken up most of one of the fuzzy throw pillows and Helena's bulky body was pressed tightly against her back. She carefully slid out of the bed and made her way back into the living room. There were a few boxes stacked against the farthest wall. She recognized them as what she'd put her few decorating belongings in. Lilith made quick work of opening them and gently pulling out all her keepsakes. She took care of all her toiletries first.

The bathroom was gorgeous, with a huge tub made of black marble. There was a small glass shower with a bench of matching stone. Everything was done in black, red and chrome. It truly was decadent, much like the rest of Mordhaus. She arranged her shampoos and perfumes haphazardly, pushing her make up to one side. There was another door here. She pushed it open and smiled. It was another walk-in closet, though much smaller. It would be perfect for developing any film she took while she was here.

Next came clothes and shoes. The closet nearly made her faint. It was a small walk-in with several hanging wracks and drawers built into the wall. Shoes weren't a particular weakness for her, and the few pairs she had were tossed in the bottom close to the door. She hung several of her similar suits along with her one evening dress. Tee shirts and jeans followed, along with some more casual wear. Socks and stockings were placed in a drawer. Pajama pants along with the baggy and tattered tee shirt of various ex boyfriends were shoved into another. Then came her greatest love in the world of clothing.

Underpants were something sacred to her. While she loved her parents, her upbringing had been a little more strict than the average teenager. Her father was the proud pastor of a Baptist church in the suburbs of Austin, Texas. Her life had been ruled by Bible study and restrictions on the lengths of her shorts. She carried the conservative style of dress with her to this day, but underwear was a different story.

You couldn't see cutesy, lacey scraps of silk under prim and proper suits and pany hose. Those things were private and she'd used them since her teenage days as a means of indulgence. It was her little secret. Cloak-and-dagger dress up all the time.

Lilith finished putting all of those thing away with a sigh of happiness and moved on to the more fragile things that had been boxed only a few days before.

Inside were her treasured photographs and trinkets. She began to hang the countless pictures she'd taken of her animals, a few of the friends she'd made over the years, one of her small family. She smiled at that one and hung it above the fire place. It was just about the only one of her many pictures that she had not taken herself. A college friend had taken it one summer when she'd accompanied Lilith back to her parents modest home.

It showed her tall and stoic father, Aaron. He wasn't particularly handsome, but more striking. His eyes were the same grey green as hers and she'd inherited her unruly red curls from him. Her mother Ester was a soft, sweet faced woman with a body that would have driven men insane in her youth. Lilith had been given that same soft round body. Her sister Amelia was tall and lean like their father, but she had the soft blonde hair and baby blue's of their mother. Richard was the oldest and looked exactly like Aaron.

And to the side stood Lilith and her grandmother, old Vadoma. Vadoma had married their grandfather after he'd tried to convert her from her wily Romani ways. She'd traveled with her family all over, performing and singing and telling the odd fortune. She'd somehow fallen for the pious man and they'd wed. She'd born him a total of seven children. Four had lived to adulthood. Aaron was the youngest and had followed his father's footsteps into the realm of the religious.

Vadoma had supposedly left behind her superstitious and slightly pagan beliefs to ensure her husband's happiness, but from time to time, she'd told her grandaughter storys and small wards with various uses. It was she who'd given Lilith her less than Christian name.

Lilith hung the picture with care, making a note to call her family in the morning before she began work. Her mother was a worrier and she hadn't talked to anyone besides Vadoma in nearly a month.

She hung her other pictures carefully, then placed her camera and developing equipment. She honestly didn't have much and unpacking took little more than an hour. Helena watched her silently from the door way. Even with only one eye, not a whole lot escaped the animal's notice.

The redhead stroked the top of Helena's head lightly as she walked by. It was most definitely time to try out that tub.

* * *

Dethklok sat at the table awkwardly, shifting in their seats as they stared at Ofdenson. He'd told them he'd hired an assistant for himself, one that they were to treat with the utmost respect. They were to be as polite as they knew how tonight.

Politeness was not something any of them were particularly familiar with and none were comfortable with the idea.

The wide doors opened and Ofdenson stood, glaring until the others did the same. A Klokateer lead a small figure in. It was a tiny woman with bright curly red hair. The servant pulled out her chair and she thanked him with a smile.

The band stared her down, totally blown away. They'd expected some bombshell of a woman with big tits, bigger hair, and a short skirt.

Instead it was the girl next door was sitting down for dinner with the most brutal metal band in the world. Nathan scowled and flopped back into his chair with a growl.

Pickles snatched at his fruity drink and tossed the umbrella on the table. The glass was empty after one long swallow. Skwisgaar plucked idly at his guitar

Toki stared at her, his mouth slightly open. He sat down hard in his seat and continues. Ofdenson introduced her as Lilith Roma, his personal secretary and assistant. He inquired about her evening politely and she answered in turn. The dinners a Mordhaus usually didn't last long and tonight was no exception. Within an hour, they were finishing the huge ice cream sundaes that had been wheeled out and placed in front of them. Lilith could barely be seen behind the small mountain of sweets.

Skwisgaar glanced at Toki from the corner of his eye. The young Norwegian had barely touched his ice cream and normally he would have already worked his way down to the runny bottom. Instead, he had the same dumb expression he'd kept since the little secretary had taken her seat.

"So, Lilith, I trust your pets arrived in good health-"

"Wowwee!" Toki's face took on childish delight. "You has pets? Whats kinds?"

Lilith blinked then smiled back at the excited guitarist. "I have a cat and two dogs." She hesitated, then smiled again, as if she wasn't sure what to do next.

"I loves animals! Cans I sees them?" Toki grinned at her, his expression that of a twelve year old boy about to receive a treat.

The redhead looked at Ofdenson questioningly. His impassive face left her to make the decision for herself. She turned back to Toki and smiled again. "I don't see why not." She placed her napkin beside her half-eaten plate and scooted backwards. A Klokateer appeared and pulled it out for her. She thanked him in the same sweet way she had earlier and rose. Toki lept to his feet and weaved at the other band members, trailing after the short woman. Ofdenson bid the boys good night and strode from the room, a familiar look on his face.

Skwisgaar narrowed his eyes. "What's with Toki's? He's actings likes a douchebags."

Nathan and Murderface grumbled into their beers. Pickles belched and shrugged. "Toki's got weird taste in women, dood." He scratched his belly. "She looks like some-one's cuddley sister. And you know how he feels about cuddley things."

The Swede sneered. "What a didoes."

* * *

Toki paced after the much shorter woman, staring down at her. She was so little! And so soft looking. He'd grown used to the tall, angular women who sought after him after all their shows. This woman didn't smell like expensive perfumes and sex. She had nice smell and her hair looked like something you could pet.

She opened up the door and entered. Toki stepped in behind her, looking around at her rooms. They were much smaller than his own, and decorated like a nice house. He rubbed his arm self consciously, thinking of his own room decorated with posters and models.

There was a loud clicking noise. Toki looked down as a fat little dog launched itself at the pretty lady's knees. She laughed and knelt down, rubbing her hands along the dog's face.

Toki dropped next to her, laughing in delight. "What a cool doggies!" He scratched at the dog's back. It promptly rolled onto it's back and panted at him happily. The guitarist rubbed the wiggling belly.

Lilith smiled again and rose to her feet, padding toward the couch. She picked up the fat cat lounging on the sofa and held it out to Toki. He patted the happy dog one last time and reached for the cat. It yawned at him and began to purr as he rubbed behind its ears.

The pretty lady smiled widely and he couldn't help but smile back at her. She looked so happy, like the people he saw on the TV sometimes. "What's their names?"

She patted the dog. "This is Hemingway." Toki tickled the cat under the chin. "And that's Manticore."

Toki smiled broadly. "That's a pretty brutals names for a kitty cats. I likes it." He glanced around. "I thoughts you had another doggies."

She glanced into the bedroom, and sighed when she's saw the familiar shadow pacing in the shadows of the dim bedroom. "I do." She leaned forward and called her dog softly.

Helena growled and walked tensely from the bedroom, coming as close to her mistress as she could without getting near the stranger. That was something Lilith had never been able to wean her dog out of. She hated strangers and it often took many weeks for her to even let anyone Lilith brought home pet her.

Toki reached out a hand. Lilith gasped and grabbed at Toki's arm. He stared at her in surprise. A hurt look crossed his face and he nearly yanked it away until she reached out her other hand towards the dog.

She softly coaxed the animal closer, bringing Toki's hand to rest on the large dog's head. He looked at the woman uncertainly. There was a weird feeling in his belly, like when he had a little too much to drink. He suddenly wanted to give her a big hug and hold onto her for a few moments. He would have, but Ofdenson had told him he couldn't do that to people he didn't know very well. That was a confusing issue because he could have sex with whoever he wanted, but he couldn't just hug anyone. That was weird, but ah well, that's what the manager man said.

Lilith whispered to the dog in some soft language he didn't know. But the dog crept forward and allowed him to stroke her face. The redhead smiled in satisfaction. "She must like you. Usually it takes a small forever for her to let anyone even come near her." She ran her fingers through the thick ruff along the dog's shoulders. "This is Helena."

Toki patted the dog, using his other hand to stroke the cat that had draped itself across his lap. He rubbed the little dog on the floor with his boot. "You has very nice animals, lady. Cans I comes again sometimes and visits them? I likes dems, but Ofdenson said maybe it wasn't such a good ideas that I has dem."

She laughed a little."That would be fine. You can come any time you like. And you don't have to call me lady." She held out and he grasped it awkwardly. "I'm Lilith."

Toki didn't stay long. He felt much too strange. He stalked his way towards the common room where Dethklok sepnt their late nights together drinking and in generally doing nothing.

Pickles leered at him from the hot tub in the center of the room. "That was pretty quick, Toki. She must have made short work of you."

The guitarist glared back and crossed his arms. "Yous such a pervert, Pickle. I just petted her animals."

Pickles snorted. "Oh, I bet."

"Guys," he said, rubbing a hand roughly over his stomach. "I has a weirds feelings in my tummy boxes. She's really pretties and smells real nice."

Pickles and Nathan slanted each other a look. Pickles laughed roughly and sipped on his drink. "Toki's got a little crush." He belched and scratched at his chest. "Just do her, dood. It's not like it'll be hard."

Toki pouted. "She's not likes the sluts that comes and does us after shows." He shifted in his seat. "She's nice and stuffs."

Skwisgaar grunted and continued picking out scales on the guitar. "Such a dildoes."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for my first review! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Metalocalypse.

**Chapter 3**

Toki slumped in his chair, his chin in his hand, clicking through pages. He'd pitched a childish fit to Ofdenson for the information he'd kept on the new lady in his giant locked cabinet. Ofdenson had given the guitarist a disk copy. He'd though maybe he could find something she liked so that he could give her a "Welcome to Mordhaus" gift. It seemed like a nice thing to do.

It was a lot of different stuff. He read English well enough and sifted through it with little difficulty. He still liked the pictures best though. She'd been raised by a pastor in Texas. As far as he could tell, her life had been very ordinary.

He clicked on one of the pictures. It was from when she was in highschool. He grinned at it. It was from some sort of school dance. She had those metal things on her teeth but she was still cute. She'd had more freckles then.

He continued searching, but didn't really find anything much. He sighed and stood, sticking his hands in his pockets. Not knowing what else to do, Toki decided to go and ask the rest of his band mates what girls liked to get as presents.

Toki wandered through the halls of Mordhaus, pondering. He found them all in the main hall where they usually sat around for the first few waking hours of their day. They sat around in the hot tub, discussing something about how boring porn had become. He exhaled and flopped down beside the tub, staring at his feet.

Nathan sat up, leaning his elbows against the rum of the tub. "Wha-What's wrong, Toki?" Usually the guitarist was ridiculously happy and annoying, but he looked like his face was about to fall off.

The other band members looked at him questioningly.

Toki rugged his arm and glanced around. "I dunnos ... I justs ... I ..." He scrunched up his face and looked down. "I'd like to gets that new lady somethings nice for her comings here and helpings, ya know? And she was reals nice to me. She let me see her animals and has a nice smiles."

Pickles laughed and took a swig from his bottle. "Just give her one of those macaroni pictures. I'm sure she'd love that." He sniggered into his beer and sank lower into the water.

Toki frowned, deciding that he wouldn't mention that several of said macaroni pictures were hanging in modern art museums. "No's! I want to give her somethings nice. Somethings girls would likes." He sighed. "But I don't knows what girls likes.

Nathan grunted and looked at Toki. "Well, uh ... Girls like flowers and stuff. Girl stuff, ya know. Like ... uh ... Well..." He looked over at Skwisgaar, hoping for some input.

The Swede sneered and continued his endless plucking of the strings on his guitar. "Flowers, candies, clothes. Those are things girls likes."

Toki shook his head. "No, no, no! Somethings specials! Somethings she wouldst really likes."

The other Dethklok members shrugged and continued about their business.

Toki swore softly in Norwegian and stalked from the common room. He wandered aimlessly for a bit, then veered for the wing where Ofdenson usually dwelt during the day, going over various contracts and business forms. He ambled past the Klokateer guards and opened the door to the office casually. He stopped short when he saw the pretty little redhead leaning in to grab the papers the band manager was extending to her.

He stood awkwardly at the door, unsure of what to do.

Ofdenson glanced up. "Toki." Lilith smiled brightly and stood back, gathering the papers close to her chest.

Toki's tongue felt thick and he couldn't for the life of him think of anything to say. She was so strange looking in Ofdenson's minimalistic office. Her suit was a dark shade of green, setting off her features nicely. Even in the dark room, her hair gleamed brightly. "Good morning," she said politely.

"Uh ... yeah, good mornings, Ms. Lady." Toki shifted from foot to foot, clasping his hands behind his back. "Uh, coulds I talks to you, Ofensons?"

Lilith looked down at the manager. He nodded and she told him she'd be back with the copied he wanted. She politely asked him if he would like something to drink. Ofdenson looked a little surprised but accepted, asking for some tea. She walked away, flashing up a sweet smile at Toki before she closed the door gently behind her.

"You wanted something, Toki?" Ofdenson steepled his hands, expecting the usual outlandish demands of something much too frivilous and expensive for any normal mortal's taste.

Toki seated himself, perching uncomfortable on the end of the chair. "I was ... uh... justs thinkings, that maybe, I wouldst like to..." Ofdenson raised his eyebrows. Normally none of the members of Dethklok were so shy about their ridiculous demands.

Toki took a breath and rushed through. "I thoughts maybes I wouldst like to gives your new helper lady a nice gifts for comings here to Mordhaus. Likes ..." He thought for a moment. "Likes a house warmings gifts, ya know?"

Ofdenson swallowed his surprise, wishing fervently for the promised beverage. That was one of the first socially normal things he'd ever heard Toki, much less any of the other band members, say. "Well, Toki, that sounds like a fine idea."

Toki studied his thumbs intently. "Buts... I don'ts know nothings about girls. Not nice girls, anyways. I don'ts knows what I should gets her."

Something clicked in Ofdenson's mind. He'd been put off when the slim man has asked for her file, but it wasn't unusual in itself that any of the band members would. Immediately scenarios and options ran through his head and he studied them, all in the blink of an eye. For the moment, he would let Toki explore whatever he was seeking with his pretty new assistant. It honestly wouldn't hurt anything and could even prove fruitful, perhaps. He splayed his hands on the desk. "What did you have in mind, Toki?"

The guitarist shrugged. "I don'ts really knows. Like I said, I don't knows much abouts girls. I asked the others, buts theys said dumb things. I don't wants to gets her flowers. They'll just dies. I wants to get somethings she'd really likes."

The manager pressed his hand to his mouth, thinking for a moment. "I would try to find out what she likes, then, Toki. I know her file stated she enjoyed photography." He leaned back and crossed his leg over his knee. "That might be something you could base your gift for her on."

Toki nodded, processing the information. He grinned suddenly and leaped to his feet. "Thanks, managers man!" He flew from the room, flashing a boyish smile at the startled Lilith who clutched several papers and a steaming cup of tea.

She blinked several times, then moved cautiously forward, tapping the door jamb with the back of her hand. He waved her in, thanking her for the cup she handed him. He sipped it, appreciating the real tea -not the shit from the tiny bags the Klokateers made for him. Ofdenson had long grown tired of the endless supply of Duncan Hills.

* * *

Toki waited anxiously for five o'clock to roll around. He paced around his sparse room, stopping every few minutes to check the digital clock on his nightstand. A yelp nearly escaped his when it flashed 5:09. The thin man scrambled from the room, nearly bowling over several Klokateers bearing laundry. "Sorries!" he called over his shoulder.

He ran through the corridors as quickly as he could, avoiding tables and other servants as they went about their duties. Toki nearly collapsed outside of the door to her rooms. He leaned against the wall and panted for a few moments. After a minute or so, he stood and took a deep breath, then knocked on the door.

A few heart beats later, the door slowly entered and Lilith peaked out from around the door. She saw Toki and opened it wider. "Mr. Wartooth?"

Toki gulped. She looked much different when she wasn't working. She'd changed into a pair of worn jeans and a soft knit sweater colored a rosy pink. Her feet were tiny and bare with a pretty shade of purple gracing the toenails. He laughed roughly. "Aws, you don'ts have to calls me mister! Calls me Toki!"

She smiled. "Th-thank you. Uhm... Did you need something, Mist- Toki?"

He went blank for a moment, then remembered what he'd spent most of the afternoon planning. "I was wonderings if I couldst plays with your animals?" He gave her an earnest look, hopeful.

The tension eased from her shoulders and she stepped back, opening the door wider. "That would be nice. Come on in." She stpped aside, gesturing. Toki stepped in, taking in the homey atmosphere of her little apartments. It smelled less new today, more like girl and food. He liked the smell.

The tiny dog scrambled from the kitchen and threw himself against Toki's legs. He scooped up the excited animal and allowed it to lick his face excitedly. Toki laughed and cooed at the dog while it wriggled all over him.

Lilith laughed. "Go ahead and make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink?" She wondered for a moment why that was her go-to 'make everybody comfortable' phrase, but she shrugged it off and waited for a famous guitarist's reply.

Toki nodded, grinning around Hemingway as the little dog did his very best to kiss every inch of the guitarist's face. "Whatevers you gots is fine. I's not too picky."

The redhead padded into the kitchen, reaching into the refrigerator. She pulled out a huge jug of her one guilty pleasure: sweet tea. She filled two glasses with ice and tea then carried them back into her small living area. Manticore has appeared from somewhere, making himself comfortable across Toki's lap. Hemingway had wedged himself between the arm of the couch and Toki's leg. Only Helena stood off to the side, patiently waiting for Lilith to seat herself. She set the glass on a coaster next to Toki, then seated herself as far as she could.

Shifting, she made a note to acquire another chair. She had a feeling she would be seeing Mr. Wartooth quite often.

Toki quite happily amused himself with the furry creatures for several minutes. Honestly, he wasn't sure what to do and it was much easier to entertain the loving animals who had taken residence on his legs. He swallowed and searched the walls. A photo caught his eye. It was a man with fierce eyes and an angular face. It was lined and almost frightening, but not unkind. "Dids you takes that pictures?"

Lilith started and looked up. Her face softened a little. "Yeah. That's my dad. I took it for the author's picture to go in the back of the book he wrote recently."

Toki studied it for a moment. It made his stomach a little sick to thnk of fathers, especially hers. The face reminded him of his own father, but in a strange way. "He writes books? Abouts whats?"

She cleared her throat and slid her leg under her. "It's about how to raise your children properly in a Christian home." Toki's face darkened. She searched the room quickly for another picture to shift his attention to. She gestured at the one closest to the front door. "That's also him. My mother took that when we went on vacation together a few years ago."

Toki stared at the picture, the tension easing from his shoulders. He looked much less intense there. He has his arm casually draped over little Lilith's shoulders. Both had a slight sunburn across their pale faces. Both squinted at the person holding the camera, smiling into the sunlight. "Cans I sees some other pictures?"

Lilith looked at him, a little surprised, but nodded agreeably. She set her glass on the table and shuffled to her room. She occasionally did a little photography when she needed some cash between jobs, but mostly she enjoyed taking pictures of things she liked. The thick album was mostly filled with pictures of her family, friends, and pets. She sat down again and stared at the portfolio.

Toki scooted closer to her, looking expectantly at the album in her lap. She breathed deeply, doing her best to settle her stomach. It wasn't every day that you got to sit down -much less live with- someone famous all over the world. Or someone that cute. He smelled like soap and laundry detergent, with a faint hint of candy.

She opened it. Toki scanned the picture easily, pointing out ones that caught his attention. He seemed to like the one's she'd taken of her animals. There were a few professional pictures she'd taken for books and one for an add asking for donations to an animal cruelty charity. He stopped her at one that she'd taken of her grandmother. Vadoma had always resembled the Mona Lisa in this picture, at least to Lilith. It was her grandmother as she'd always known her, silently smiling with that knowing look. Toki told her she looked like the old woman near his home that the villagers went to tell fortunes.

The redhead laughed and told him that her grandmother did, indeed, tell fortunes, although she wasn't supposed to. Toki asked her many questions, and continued to flip pages, commenting on his favorites -which seemed to be most of them.

One stopped him short. "That's me!" he cried, moving even closer as he snatched at the book. "Ands Murderface and Pickle and Nathan and Skwisgaar!"

She cringed. They were photos she'd captured at one of the only concerts she'd been to. A girl form work had talked her into it after she'd discovered Lilith's interest in the biggest metal band in the world. "Yeah ... I went to one of your concerts in Florida with a friend a few months ago. I'm sorry; I know they're bad. It's a rough crowd and I got jostled a lot, especially so close to the stage..."

Toki studied the pictures, especially the two she'd taken on him, The first one showed him in mid head bang, his hair tossed back and his face a mask of brutal happiness. The second was him at the start of the show, the artificial wind blowing his hair. He glared into the crowd.

"You takes good pictures. I likes them a lot. Maybe I should tells the managers man to makes you the news official Dethklok photographer." He flipped through more pages, smiling at the happy ones of her family and friends.

Lilith felt a little dizzy at the prospect and chose to ignore it for the moment. She sipped her drink and told Toki about the various pictures he found in her worn portfolio.

Before she knew it, nearly two hours had passed and the whole jug of tea had been drained. Toki bid her goodnight with a big grin and left for him room.

* * *

Toki laid in his bed, hands clasped behind his head. He was fuzzy on the details, but he was pretty sure he'd worked out something pretty good for the nice lady.

His eyes drifted closed and soon he was snoring softly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I think I'm getting the hang of this again. Everything seems to be flowing a lot more smoothly. Also, thanks for my reviews. ^^ I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Metalocalypse.

**Chapter 4**

Lilith stretched and kicked off her pretty chocolate colored pumps as she closed the door her apartments. Hemingway pawed at her legs, panting happily. He danced prettily on his back legs, begging to be lifted up. She patted his head absently, padding to the kitchen. When she opened the cabinet, there was a small scale stampede as her pets scrambled to their bowls. Chuckling, she snatched a few cans of animal food. She made short work of opening the cans and dumping their contents in the food bowls. Water bowls were filled and set down carefully. Lilith headed to the bedroom.

The room was cool and dark. It almost made her sad to turn on the the light, Inhaling, she flicked the switch and shed her jacket. Next came panty hose and her simple silver earrings and bracelet. She unpinned her hair and shook it out, bending to comb her fingers through it. She shook it again and unhooked her skimpy bar and slid off the matching underpants. All the clothes landed with a soft thump in the laundry basket.

The redhead stepped into the bathroom, staring hungrily at the luxurious tub. She turned the ornate silver-plated knobs then drizzled in a liberal amount of her favorite bubble bath. Almost immediately the warm vanilla sugar smell filled the room. She flipped the switch that would turn on the heater, then closed the door gently. A towel landed with a soft flop next to the tub.

Lilith stepped into the steaming water and slid in with a happy sigh. Once the tub was brimming with water, she toed off the faucet and slid under the surface of the water.

It had been a long week. Ofdenson was more demanding than she had imagined. She'd copied, filed and fetched so many documents and drinks that her head had been filled with dreams of typing since the night she'd started. However, he was filled with engaging conversation and made no effort to run her completely ragged. She'd even accompanied him to his private gym where she'd watched him fence for a few hours. It wasn't something she'd minded. It was rather enjoyable to watch him in his calculated practice with a Klokateer. He'd allowed her to watch the news and had ordered lunch for both of them every day.

All in all, she was enjoying the work and the environment. Everything was running smoothly.

Nearly an hour later, she let the tub drain and rubbed at her dripping hair. It fluffed into damp curls. She scowled at the in the mirror, then wrapped the towel snugly under her arms.

Sweet scented steam billowed out into the bedroom. Her feet left damp prints on the carpet. She stepped into the living room and nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a loud knock on the door. Lilith nearly fell over in her desperate scramble to snatch her robe. She barely had it tied when she opened the heavy door.

Toki stood on the other side with two small packages in his hands. He gave her a long look, something confusing crossing his feature. But then he smiled and the huge grin on his face was ridiculous. "Hey! Cans I comes in?"

She stared at him blankly for a moment, opening the door silently. "Uhm, of course." She stepped aside, tightening the belt to her fluffy blue robe. She grimaced at the small, wet footprints leading from the door to the bedroom. "Would you like some help with that?"

Toki shook his head and placed the box gently on one of the small tables beside the couch. "I's waited for a whole's week, and it's finallys here! Ofdenson said I should wait and wraps it but I wanted to gives it to you now!"

"Give...?" She stared at his back in confusion. "Mist-Toki, what are you talking about?"

Toki turned and thrust one of the packages into her hands, smiling widely. "Go aheads! Opens it, Lilith!"

She glanced at him sharply. It was the first time she'd actually been addressed simply as Lilith in a long while. Her gazed dropped to the heavy paper-covered box he'd given her. She carefully made her way to the couch and dropped onto it gently. She placed it on her knees and looked at Toki uncertainly. He gave her an eager smile, snatching up the other package.

She picked at the paper, gently pulling it away from the heavy packaging tape. She took apart the box and stuck her hands deep inside the packaging peanuts.

Toki wriggled with excitement. "I gots this for your 'Welcomes to Mordhaus' present'!"

Her heart fluttered when she pulled out camera. It was beautiful, one of the best and most expensive digital cameras in the marker. Several thousand dollars pre-owned, and that was on a good day. It was something she never would have had the gumption to pour that much money into. She stared at it and then at Toki. He had an identical camera sitting in his lap.

He lifted it up and grinned. "I thoughts I wouldst gets me one, too. I don'ts haves any pictures of anybody."

"Toki, I can't accept this." She winced when his face fell. "Oh, it's wonderful and I would love to have it." She reached out and touched his arm gently. "But it's much too expensive to give to me. Really, it's a lovely gift, but I haven't done anything to deserve it."

Her chest hurt when Toki looked up. He looked like a sad little boy who'd made a present for someone and found it in the trash bin. Her first instinct was to scoop him up and tell him she was sorry, but this was really much too outlandish for a simple secretary.

Toki looked at her tiny hand on his forearm then up at her. "Oh, please takes it. I picked it out especiallys for you. You's been so nice to me since you gots here." He gave her his best puppy face."I wanteds to gives you somethings nice."

Lilith sighed and gave him a reluctant smile. "Okay, if yo-" The rest of her reply was muffled as Toki wrapped his hands around her neck. She fluttered her hands awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He pressed his chin on the top of her head and gave her a little squeeze, smiling into her wet hair when her little hands landed on his back. He pulled back and grinned brightly at her.

She grinned weakly, left a little unsettled by the hug. "Thank you, Toki. It's a wonderful gift. I really love it." She sat back and smoothed her hair, doing her best to calm her nerves. Her head tilted back as she examined the ceiling

"Good. Now smiles!"

Lilith laughed. "What are you doing, Toki-"

The flash blinded her for a moment. She blinked until she could focus again and halfheartedly glared at the guitarist. He'd flipped the camera over and was squinting at the picture he'd taken. She tried to peek over his broad shoulder. It was an awful picture. Her hair was an awful wet mess and every freckle she carefully concealed normally stood out in ridiculous relief.

Toki looked pleased with himself and turned back to her. "Now, cans we gets a picture together?"

Taken aback, she clenched her hands nervously. "Well, I suppose..." She shook her head when he lifted the camera again. "Would you mind if I took this one? I'd like to get a little fixed up and play around with the camera this time."

Toki nodded excitedly, leaning back easily on the couch. Manticore waddled from the kitchen and jumped delicately in the guitarist's lap. Toki absently stroaked behind his ears and smiled at her.

Lilith made her way to the bathroom, reaching for the blow dryer. It took only a few minutes to put on her face and pull hair hair back into something a little less wild. She slid into a pair of jeans and threw on one of her old band tee-shirts. She'd been tempted to put on her Dethklok shirt, but it seemed tacky and she would have been embarrassed. The redhead snatched at her camera stand and headed into the main room.

The thin man was in the same place she'd left him. Manticore had wound himself around Toki's neck and Hemingway's pudgy little body could barely be seen between the guitarist's leg and the arm of the couch. Even Helena sat warily beside him, watching the door to the bedroom steadily.

"What's happeneds to her eye?" Toki gently rubbed the top of the dog's head. She growled low in her throat. Lilith gave her a look and the growling stopped.

"I'm not really sure. I picked her up in a shelter when she was a puppy. As far as I can guess, she was attacked by something bigger." She set up the stand in front of the couch, reaching for her camera. It took a minute, but she found the appropriate settings and placed it on the tripod. She decided to keep the default lens. "I guess I'll set the timer. It'll take several pictures, so just stay there until it makes a noise or something."

Toki grinned as she scurried back to the couch and sat beside him. Seven seconds left. She smiled into the camera. His arm snaked around her shoulders and hauled her closer to him. She somehow kept her smile as the flash lit the room. She'd set it to take several shots and the flash continued every few seconds. Toki gently ticked her rips and she laughed and wiggled, wanting to curse him for causing her to loose her composure for the last two pictures.

If it had been her brother or any friend she'd made over the years, she would have attacked them with any relatively soft object within her reach. Maybe even mercilessly tickled them back, or given them a good smack on the arm. You just didn't do that with a huge celebrity. Or a really cute guy who happened to have just bought you a really awesome and expensive present.

"Cans we looks at them now?" Toki gave the camera an interested look, then lifted up his own. "And's mines too? Maybes you cans shows me hows to works it and looks at the pictures?"

Lilith sighed happily, glad to be back in a role she was much more familiar with. "Sure." Her computer had only been set up the night before on a small desk. The printer and scanner combo took up most of the room. A tingle of excitement stirred in her belly. She loved working with film, but a digital camera was much more convenient when you were taking pictures with friends or family.

She hooked the two up and brought up the pictures. While she hated to admit it, the last two pictures looked much better. Her stiff smile had been replaced by a happy, laughing face. Toki's arm around her seemed very natural and to be honest, she'd enjoyed it. They looked like friends, or even a couple. A lump caught in her throat. She'd made her first real friend here in Mordhaus. He'd even got her a gift. It was touching and suddenly she wanted to give Toki a big squeeze.

Toki leaned in over her shoulder. "Cans you prints them out?"

Lilith nodded. "Sure. Is there one you want?" He pointed to the last one. She slid in some of the glossy picture paper into the printer and hit the print icon and waited.

Toki leaned in closer. His soap smell was becoming more and more familiar. "Cans you makes smaller sizes?"

She blinked and looked up at him. "Like ... wallet sizes?" He nodded. Lilith wanted to ask why but decided against it. Her mind told her it was a little strange, but she didn't feel particularly bothered and decided to let it go. She printed another for herself, then made the smaller one. "You'll have to cut it out. There are some scissors in the kitchen. It's the drawer by the sink."

Toki wandered into the kitchen. She quickly hooked up his camera. The only picture was of her, with a bewildered half smile, a million freckles scattered across her nose and a wild, wet mess of dark red hair. She made a face.

"Cans I have that's ones, too?" Toki picked up the paper and began to carefully cut the extra bits off. He stuck his tongue out in concentration and her heart fluttered a little bit. He certainly was cute, she mused absently.

"Uhm, okay..." She printed it off as well and helped him to cut away all the extra pieces from all of the pictures. The little woman padded to the closet where she kept all of her developing equipment and pulled a frame from one of her extra boxes. You could order them in particular sizes -and in bulk, too- from pretty much anywhere for a lot less than simply picking up a frame at a store. Toki had followed her, squinting in the dim light.

"Does you haves another one? I wouldst likes to frames one, too!"

She pulled out another two, offering them to him. He smiled in delight. They stepped into the kitchen. Toki glanced around. It was the most cheerful room in her small apartments, painted a dark red colorful photos of places she'd visited and food she'd photographed. She sat down in the nook and pulled off the back of the frame. In a moment, she and Toki were smiling out from behind the glass. Toki had his in, too. The other picture took a little longer, but he eventually worked it out.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad yous liked it and decided to keeps it, but it's supper time. I's betters be goings to the dinner halls now."

Lilith hesitated, then placed her hand on his arm as he was about to rise. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I was going to make some lasagna." The leftovers would have fed her for another day or two, but it wasn't like she was hurting for grocery money these days.

Toki looked surprised for a moment, then sat back down. "I'd loves to."

* * *

Toki was absolutely full. He carried the picture frame and camera carefully, gently holding them under his arm as he opened to door to his suite. It was simple and cold. He suddenly missed the warm atmosphere of Lilith's apartments. There was a single nightstand beside his bed, and that's where he placed the framed photo of his new friend. She had looked so different withouit all of her makeup and things on. The other picture he placed on his small computer desk.

The guitarist sat down on his bed and stared at the little picture, smiling. It made him happy. Toki liked to consider the other members of Dethklok his friends, but none of the liked to sit around and talk with him. Lilith didn't try to make him feel dumb or put him down. And she even let him hug her without making a fuss. Not to mention, she made some really good food.

Toki rubbed his stomach, yawning.

A loud guitar solo screamed from his pocket. The Dethphone screamed angrily at him. He glanced at the screen. Skwisgaar. Toki sighed and answered his phone."Hullos?"

Skwisgaar's voice crackled angrily. "Where was yous at dinners, Toki?"

Toki scowled. "None's of your business, Skwisgaar."

The Swede scoffed. "What a dildoes. Just tells me, Tokies." The usual guitar notes sang through the phone and Toki wondered how the lead guitarist could hold the phone between his shoulder and head so that he could play without the spikes cutting at his skin.

"I ates withs my friend," he said stubbornly. "I hads lasaginas."

"Hmph. Wells, whatevers. We just wondereds where you was. You's never missed a pizzas night." Skwisgaar shifted. "We's goings outs drinkings at that ones bars. You's wants to goes?"

Toki stood, reaching for his wallet. "Yeahs, I guess I'll goes. Be there's in a minutes or twos." The phone clicked and he shoved it back in his pocket. He stared at the picture for a moment, then slid it in his wallet. The wallet went in the other pocket and he was out the door.

* * *

Lilith was washing dishes and nursing a glass of wine when the phone rang. It was Chopin's Funeral March. Ofdenson was calling. She squinted at the phone. It was nearly eleven. He'd never called this late before. She dried her hands with urgency and answered quickly.

"Ms. Roma."

She propped a hip on the counter and began to dry the glass Toki had used. "Sir?"

"The boys are going out tonight, and unfortunately, I won't be able to accompany them due to some pressing business dealing with their next concert. I need you to go with them and keep them out of trouble. The Klokateers will take care of any paparazzi that show up. I just need you to keep them from doing something stupid."

Lilith straightened. She wanted to protest but the prospect of overtime seemed pretty good. And hell, it was a Friday night. Why not go to a bar with a bunch of the most famous men on the planet.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be in the garage."

* * *

Toki lingered by the limo, his arms folded across his stomach. Pickles had already started in with a bottle of some expensive liquor and the others were lounging inside. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't particularly want to go out. If he'd had his way he would've stayed with Lilith the whole night, taking pictures and eating good things.

Maybe even a little hugging.

He looked up when he heard the door to the garage open, irritated to see Offdenson. Their manager had accompanied them on most of their outings since Murderface had ended up in the hospital.

Toki beamed when he saw it was Lilith standing in the doorway. She stepped into the garage shyly. When she caught sight of him, she relaxed a little and gave a little wave.

Unable to contain himself, he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her. "You's goings with us?" He rubbed his chin in his sweet smelling hair and pulled back. "This will really bes a good nights then."

She grinned and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Mr. Offdenson had some things to take care of and asked me to go with you and keep an eye on everyone and make sure it's fun for you all."

He wrapped his long fingers around her wrist and lead her to the limo. She clammored in after him. It was a lot more spacious than she'd thought and smelled strongly of alcohol.

Nathan stared at her for a moment. "Uh ... would you like a drink?"

Lilith smiled at him and shook her head. Toki gulped down a shot and scooted as close to her as he could without bordering on creepy. She smelled so nice and the urge to scoop her up and hold her close was overwhelming. He downed the next shot and stared out the window for the rest of the ride.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for following my story and the reviews I've gotten so far. It makes me so happy to see those in my inbox. I received so many kind and encouraging words. Thank you so much. I hope you have enjoyed everything so far and will continue to do so.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Metalocalypse.

**Chapter 5**

Lilith piled out of the limo with the rest of the band, cautiously peeking around the parking lot. It was surprisingly empty. The Klokateers had done their job and done it well. The area had been sealed completely with large, muscled servants. And if she knew her boss, there were snipers settled liberally amongst the building tops.

The bars neon sign cast long shadows on the ground. She studied them, her mouth twitching as the forms of Dethklok made an epic silhouette against the pavement. They really just couldn't help it, she guessed.

She trailed after them, squinting as she stepped in the hazy atmosphere of the lounge. Of course it would be a strip club. Her eyes wandered over the floor as she made her way to the long bar, choosing a seat several yards away from Dethklok. No need to be a cock block, which is what her brother had called her since she'd been old enough to tell his girlfriends over the years every embarrassing story she could remember - or think up, depending on how much of a dick he could be.

The bartender, apparently accustomed to the closing down of his bar to cater to the band, took their orders with a grin, making them swiftly and expertly. She'd messed around with bar tending in her college days, but had never gotten the hang of it. Back then, she'd been much more inclined to just grab her own bottle, take stupid pictures with her friends, and puke up most of her insides.

The large man wandered over to her, giving her a surprised look. "Whaddaya want, dollface?" She gave him a pleasant smile and ordered a White Russian. He chuckled and made it, placing it on the bar with a soft thud. He placed a small cherry on the top, then leaned on an elbow. "What's a nice little thing like you doing with those rough kinds? You don't look like no groupie."

She smiled and stirred the drink. "I'm just here to make sure they don't tear your establishment to pieces." Lilith straightened. "You'll give me the bill once we're ready to leave, along with the starting fee, correct?"

He chuckled and nodded, drifting away to cater to the band members. She sipped her drink, watching them closely. Toki stared into his drink, clicking idly at his phone.

Skwisgaar was doing his best to charm his way into the pants -or lack thereof- of a fierce looking stripper. It didn't take long before they disappeared into a dark corner. She ignored the giggles and focused on the others. Nathan, Pickles, and Murderface were in some sort of competition involving shots and some cards.

Nearly four hours later, her phone vibrated in her pocket and she shifted so that she could slide it out. She pressed the unlock button and raised her eyebrows when she saw the contact. Offdenson had given her the numbers of all of Dethklok, but it hadn't occurred to her that he would also give them her number. It made sense, she supposed.

The message was from Toki. _Hullos_, it said. She smiled and glanced over. Toki quickly went back to staring into his beer. His phone lay on the bar next to his drink.

_Hiya, toots. :) Having a good time?_ She pressed the send button and sipped at a bottle of water.

Again, the phone vibrated. She opened the message. _Nots so good. I's bored n sleepy. Cans I comes over theres?_

_Of course._ She turned to face him as he smiled and rose. He slid onto the stool next to her, taking a long drink of his beer. She caught herself staring at his adam's apple, then coughed, glancing over at Pickles. He was cheering on one of the girls who was shaking her chest into his face. The drummer downed a third of his vodka bottle and slapped the girl soundly on her ass. She laughed and jiggled all the harder.

Lilith snickered into her water and glanced back at Toki. He was giving her one of those long, soulful stares. She rubbed her arm and grinned weakly. She signaled for the bartender, ordering a second drink. In a few moments he had it ready and slid it in front of her. The empty glass ro hours ago was taken away.

Toki gave the drink an odd look, then glanced up at her. "Whats kinds of drinks is that? I's never seen a drink that lookeds like milk befores."

She pushed it toward him. "It's a White Russian. Have a sip." Toki studied it for a moment, then took a cautious drink. He grinned and waved the bartender down. The bald man grinned and made it quickly. Toki downed it in no time. He'd already had a glass of wine, several shots, a few beers, and now a cocktail. He swayed in his seat, singing some Norwegian song under his breath. "Hey, Lilith ... Cans I haves ... the ... uh ... cherry?"

Amused, Lilith patted him on the arm and plucked it out for him. Toki beamed at her and staggered over to Nathan to tell him about his new favorite drink.

The front door creaked open and she glanced over. Pickles stumbled out, clutching his stomach. She snatched at her purse and headed for the door.

The drummer knelt a few feet away from the dumpster, his hand on his stomach. She made it just in time to scoop his hair back before he let the contents of his belly hit the pavement. He went on like that for a full two minutes. Her nose wrinkled delicately once the smell of alcohol and bile reached her nose, but she held his hair fast and rubbed his back until he was done.

He belched and wiped his hand on his mouth, squinting up at her. She yanked a bottle of water and a handkerchief from her purse and wiped at his mouth, then pushed the bottle of water in his hand. "Drink it." He gulped it down and sighed.

She patted his hand. "Feel any better?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Thanks ... throw up's kinda hard to get outta dreads." He staggered to his feet and she caught him when he nearly planted his face against the wall.

"Come on, darlin'. Think it's time we got you guys home."

Pickles shook his head. "Nah, I'm not done. Ya throw up and go on. That's jest how it's done."

Lilith laughed. "I never said you couldn't drink when you got home. But I don't have to clean it up at Mordhaus."

"Hehe ... I guess you're all right." Pickles slumped against her. He smelled like a mix of some expensive cologne, the strippers' perfume, sweat, and vomit. It was a smell college had made sure she was familiar with. She put that thought aside and eased him into a chair next to Nathan, who was downing a White Russian with Toki. They raised their glasses cheerfully.

Lilith did another round, making sure everyone was in good spirits and not throwing up or dying. She paid the bar tender with her Dethcard and tipped him generously. After instructing the Klokateers to round up the boys, she scrambled into the limo after them.

The little redhead found herself smashed in between Murderface and Toki, but all in all, she didn't mind. Both were thoroughly soused but seemed happy.

Toki snuggled in close to her, feeling much less reserved about making her nervous. He took a long drink from the beer he'd brought with them and rested his head against her shoulder. The guitarist gave a little shiver of delight when she ran her fingers over his hair and asked how he was feeling.

"Ams doings just fine. Feels real good," he said carefully. She rubbed his hair again and he closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. As strange as it was, Toki didn't get to enjoy physical contact very much. None of the others enjoyed being hugged or touched. He wasn't supposed to reach out the fans at a concert or touch them when taking photos. Hookers were just paid to touch them and the groupies just wanted to do someone famous. He basked in her touch and scooted just a little closer.

Lilith kept a close eye on the band members. They were all still set to party and there was enough alcohol to keep them going for a whole other day in the tiny refrigerator alone. Nathan chugged a beer with Pickles and Murderface cheered them on, spilling most of his own beer on himself. Lilith quickly slid the other way, making Toki slump onto her even more.

Shifting uncomfortably, she yanked out her arm from behind Toki. It had fallen asleep and was tingling without mercy. Hissing, she rubbed at it and gingerly placed it on Toki's back. He snored softly and curled one long arm around her hip.

Lilith's heart fluttered just a little. She stomped on the feeling, swallowing it up. It took a moment, but she straightened in her seat and composed herself as best she could. Toki was still snoring contentedly on her lap. Murderface practically danced in his seat, sloshing some kind of alcohol onto her side. The woman was grateful she'd worn some old jeans and a faded tee shirt she'd stolen from her brother years ago.

By the time they arrived back at Morhaus, it was early in the morning. She roused Toki quickly, smiling when he mumbled grumpily. The sleepy Norwegian slumped against her, making a face. A quick call to Offdenson wrapped the night up. Klokateers guided the drunk band member to the main room, while Toki hung close behind her.

A Klokateer reached out to help the guitarist but he was waved away. "Wants to goes to my rooms." Toki gave her a pleading look and with a lump in her throat, she took his arm. Mildly annoyed, she aided him up the huge stairway, wondering why he wouldn't let the much larger servant help him to where he wanted to go.

Lilith hadn't really had the opportunity to explore much of Mordhaus. She knew where her quarters were, the office where she spent her days, and the dining hall she'd visited on the first night of her stay. Toki slurred out direction, pointing down hall ways. It seemed forever before they stopped in front of a plain door. Toki pushed it open, nearly falling on his face.

She grabbed at his arm, yanking him toward the twin sized bed. He fell on it, curling into a ball. A low moan escaped from behind the tangled mass of his hair. Setting her teeth, she tugged at his boots, allowing them to fall unceremoniously to floor once she'd pried them off. Next, she frisked him gently, placing his wallet and phone on the bedside table.

Hands on her hips, she leaned back and grimaced when her spine popped. Toki was heavy and had made little to no effort in helping her cart his ass all over Mordhaus. Yet, truth be told, she didn't mind all that much. He'd made so much effort in making her feel welcome here in this dark place. This was the least she could do.

Her freckled face softened when she saw the picture on the night stand. Curious, she looked around, surprised at how bare his room was. A few posters and several model cars and airplanes. That delighted her for some reason and she almost laughed out loud.

Lilith exhaled and began pulling at the covers underneath Toki. He mumbled and rolled to help her access them. She pushed at the hair on his face until she could see him and covered him up. For a moment, she just looked at him. Something she supposed she would call fondnessa created a warmth in her chest. Giving in to temptation, she pushed a wayward lock of brown hair from his face.

She was about to turn away and head back to her rooms when Toki's sinewy hand caught her wrist. He peered up at her sleepily. "Wills you stays for a fews minutes?"

A million things ran through her mind and she stuttered out some noise. He gave her a pleading look. "Just fors a few minutes, tills I cans goes to sleep. Ya makes me feels better."

Her chest tightened as she looked down at him. "Okay," came out before she could think. He smiled at her and scooted against the wall. She sat stiffly on the edge of the bed until he pulled at her gingerly. It took a few minutes to relax, but she did by the time Toki began snoring again. She almost left, but paused, gnawing on her lip.

Just this once she would indulge herself and enjoy the warmth of a human body next to her. It was okay to relax for just a moment.

She was asleep by the next heartbeat.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, six chapters in. If you noticed, I changed the name of the story. It was too general and didn't really fit for me. After all, it's just the meaning of Lilith's name. Toki is, of course, the metal. Lilith is the pearl because she's beautiful, but understated with some classic notes. I guess ... a gem in her own right, but never flashy.

I have a plan for where I want the story to go now, along with several points in the plot that I've got written out in my head. I think it'll go well. I don't want to keep it all fluff forever. Eventually, there will be conflict in the story and I'll spend some time developing Lilith's past and bringing some of Toki's to light. Buuuut, there's still going to be fluff a-plenty because, in the end, this is for fun, and writing fluff is _very_ fun.

I'd really like you to tell me if you think it's gone a little slow. I'm just nervous that it'll be a "they met, they did it, they fought, they did it some more".

Again, thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this. I hope you're having as much fun as I am and that you continue to follow along with me. Please, enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

Toki blinked awake, his head swimming. He wasn't sure how, but he'd ended up mashed against the cold stone wall of his bedroom. Groaning, he pressed his head against the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut. There was no sunlight in his room, but even the faint light made him cringe. His teeth felt like they were wearing a fur coat and his head throbbed with every beat of his heart. The soft breathing next to him was soothing but painful all at once.

He frowned. Breathing?

Toki angled his head to look next to him. A riot of bright curls tumbled of his pillow, half trapped by a pony-tail holder. He couldn't seem to find his breath. Reaching out, he brushed at the curls, marveling at how springy and soft they were. He let out a slow breath and rolled to get a better look. Curious, he grabbed a handful, bringing it to his nose. There was a trace of cigarettes from the bar, a little alcohol, but mostly some sort of feminine, floral shampoo smell. He pressed his face into them, feeling nervous and giddy. His body tightened, but he put that aside for the moment.

The guitarist had never woken up next to a woman. He'd went to bed with many a slut, but the Klokateers always cleared them out long before Toki opened his eyes in the morning. This was truly a strange and exciting experience.

He leaned up on his elbow, peering down at her. She had taken up most of the bed, even though she was half his size. One small hand was pressed under her face, the other tucked into her stomach. Her mouth was slightly open and a thin line of drool spilled onto her hand. He studied her, resisting the urge to run his fingers along her jaw.

She looked like a little kid, all wild hair and sprawled out legs. He smiled, giving in and gently brushing a long finger along the bridge of her nose. The little birthmark on her neck looked like a small red smudge, almost like lipstick.

He traced her side with his eyes, wondering at her little body. Every woman he'd dated had been tall and angular, with classic bone structure and thin bodies. Lilith was anything but. She was soft and rounded, but not bulky. He wanted to scoop her up and squeeze her tightly.

She grunted softly and shifted, rolling over to face him. He held his breath, then slowly lowered himself down onto the pillow. They were nearly nose to nose. Her breathing was soft and even, hitting his chin gently.

The urge to press his lips to hers was one he had to resist with everything he had. She was a _nice_ girl and he instinctively knew she would be shocked awake and more than likely angry if he kissed her. Toki admitted to himself that he wanted something with her. He'd had the feeling before, wanting someone to be his. But he wouldn't get that if he pounced on her. He didn't want to take her.

He swallowed as he gently laced his arm around her side. He just wanted to ... be with her. And for now, this little bit was more than enough. He squeezed his eyes shut when she moved just a little closer, tucking her head against his collar bone.

Toki settled his chin against the top of her curls and closed his eyes.

* * *

When Lilith woke, she was in her own bed, still in the clothes she'd worn the night before. Her body ached, the way it always did when she slept much too long. She stretched, working the stiff muscles. A groan escaped her mouth when her back popped.

She sat up slowly, shoving her hand through her tangled halo of curls. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't remember getting back into her apartments. The last thing she could recall was settling uncomfortably on Toki's tiny bed early in the morning after he'd pleaded with her to stay. Her cheeks burned. How embarrassing.

She threw off the covers, swinging her legs off the bed. Hemingway snored softly at the foot of the bed and her surly cat opened a hateful eye when the covers shifted under him. Helena whined and licked at Lilith's calf. "Hey, baby," she said softly, running her fingers through the thick fur on her dog's face. "Miss me?" She pulled the dog closer and wrapped her arms around the thick neck for a moment.

Groaning, she pulled her smelly shirt off, tossing it in the general direction of the hamper. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed her purse on the floor. Her mouth tipped into a frown. She couldn't even remember bringing that out of the limo. Maybe one of the Klokateers had brought that upstairs for her. Her cell phone sat blinking on the nightstand.

She moaned with ire and stretched out to grab the phone. There were two missed calls from her mother, one from Offdenson. Two voice-mails and several text messages also crowded her screen. She listened to the voice-mails, smiling when her boss thanked her for taking the boys out and telling her to enjoy the remainder of her weekend. The one from her mother reminded her to call and discuss when she would be able to come back to Texas and visit. The texts afterward were from her friend Trisha at the temp agency, gushing about the sweet setup she'd landed. Lilith's mouth curved and she made a mental note to call her friend as soon as she was fully awake.

The next was another message from her mother, chastising her for either ignoring her or sleeping so late. Lilith rolled her eyes and scrolled over.

It was from Toki.

_Sorries that I slepts so lates and didns't get you backs to your room until lates. I hopes you slepts well and thanks for staying._

Lilith smiled. He really was just a big sweetheart. She texted him back, telling him thank you. She paused, then on impulse asked if he would like to come back later and watch a movie with her. To her great pleasure, a television had been installed in her living room with all the extras she could ever want. Ofdenson had inquired if she would like one of the many extras that had been given to them for one of Nathan's endorsement deals. She wasn't sure what to do with the picture of her family, but she rather liked where it sat on the coffee table.

As soon as the little 'sent' noise sounded, she felt her stomach jump. She really had just done that.

Grumbling, she mourned the fact that it was nearly one o'clock and the fact that her stomach was empty. Concern buzzed on her mind for a moment. It really wasn't very professional to get involved with her boss' clients. And to be honest, she'd sworn a long time ago that she'd never get involved with a musician again. The last time had ended ... badly, to say the least.

But Toki made her smile and it wasn't as if she was angling for him to end up in her bed.

She hovered over her phone for a few minutes, waiting for an answer. Her stomach felt a little sick. Annoyed, she stripped off the rest of her soiled clothes and headed for the shower.

Nearly an hour later, she entered the bedroom, toweling off her hair. Lilith resisted checking her phone and stubbornly headed for the closet.

She chastised herself for picking out some of her favorite under garments, even as she slid them on. There really wasn't a plan for the evening, but the confidence boost made her feel a little better. There was never anything wrong about feeling sexy.

To be honest, it had been a long time since she'd asked a man out. Not that this counted as a date, or that a famous rock-star would be willing to come spend yet another evening with her, but it still made her jumpy and nervous. She sighed and slid into one of her nicer pairs of jeans. On impulse, she snatched at a floaty summer shirt. It was light and comfortable; modest, but just a little more loud than she usually allowed herself to wear. She slid her hands down her belly, enjoying the smooth fabric and pretty blue color.

She avoided the phone for another half hour, munching on an apple and some yogurt. The sweet tea canceled out anything healthy about her meal, but weight loss had never really been her thing. As long as she could make it up and down the many flights of stairs here, she was doing just fine.

At long last, she checked the phone. Her stomach tied up in knots when she saw the text from the handsome guitarist.

_Whats time? _

She scowled and fiercely clicked out her answer, giving him a time later in the evening. It would give her time to calm her nerves and dig out her sizable movie collection.

Within a minute, the phone buzzed.

_Sees ya soons! :{D_

She chortled when she saw the mustachioed smile, her nerves melting away.

* * *

Toki leaned against his amp, hitting the send button once he'd finished typing out his message. They'd paused long enough for Pickles to finish up whatever he was smoking today.

Nathan downed a glass of juice and read over some lyrics while Murderface checked his tuning. Skwisgaar was playing his solo over and over in front of his own amplifier. The noise was familiar and grated on his nerves.

He checked his own guitar for tuning and read his tabs, waiting for the others to begin. They were mostly quiet, all of them hung over and ill-tempered after last night's outing. One of the Klokateers quietly inquired if he would like some coffee. Toki nodded, accepting the cup and gulping it down quickly.

The continued on for another hour until Nathan was satisfied with the sound. They had a concert next week, where, he couldn't quite remember. Thoughts of Lilith were much too distracting. He'd considered asking his band-friends for some advice on what to do, but if he knew them, they'd more than likely either try to slip into her bed or make her hate him. Both thoughts filled him with unreasonable ire and he tore an angry riff from the strings before he unlatched the end of his guitar strap and set it on the tri-stand.

His room was sparse and his bathroom wasn't very different. All brick and dim lights, it was a place he enjoyed. He stripped and turned the water on, praying it would wash away his headache in time.

* * *

Lilith paced easily down the hall, making mental notes as she went. She had a few hours until Toki would arrive. He'd told her to expect him around five or so. Nerves had rendered her unable to sit still, so she'd decided to familiarize herself with the rest of Mordhaus. The Klokateers had been walking her dogs, but if she could get the layout, she was determined to start doing it herself.

It had only been about ten minutes when she turned a corner to see Nathan rubbing his throat and swearing. He didn't see her. "God, my fucking throat... Fuck..." He coughed into his elbow and closed the door behind him.

Lilith gnawed the corner of her lip, then turned on her heal.

Nathan growled when he heard the gentle bump against the door. He shuffled to the door, opening it with a glare. He blinked in surprise when he saw the little woman who worked for Ofdenson precariously balancing a tray in her hands. "Hey," he said roughly. It hurt to even grunt it out.

She stuttered for a moment then lifted the tray up to him. "I, uhm, brought you some tea. For your throat. I heard you say it was hurting. It's peppermint and honey." She shifted from foot to foot. "I didn't make the soup. I asked the kitchen for it and they sent it up."

He took the tray from her, much to her apparent relief. "Thanks," he said. She smiled hesitantly, then waved goodbye. He placed the tray on his table and closed the door.

Whatever the soup was, it smelled good. He lifted the lid and inhaled deeply. The tea smelled like a piece of candy. She'd made a whole kettle full for him. After pouring a cup and dumping in more than enough honey, he tasted it cautiously, then took a long sip. It was really good and his throat felt instantly better. He turned on the television and slumped into his chair, taking long sips.

* * *

Lilith was close to dozing on the couch with Hemingway. After giving Nathan his food, she'd retreated back to her apartments. About halfway back, she'd begun to curse herself for inviting Toki back in the first place. It wasn't her place to pursue any kind of personal relationship with these men, especially when she was attracted to one.

Hemingway snored on her lap and she absently ruffled his ears. It wasn't even something she really understood. Toki was handsome, of course, but he really wasn't even ... on her level. She chastised herself for being such a catty bitch and lolled her head against the couch. But in the end, it was true. He had everything and while Lilith had never wanted for anything basic, she'd clawed her way to the top recommendations in her agency.

A wistful expression crossed her face. Once, a few years ago, she'd had a chance to be on top of the world. It was something she never liked to dwell on. She shifted Hemingway off of her legs with a grunt. He waddled into the kitchen. The crunch crunch sound told her he was happily chowing down. Her legs were falling asleep and tingled angrily. She grumbled and attempted to stretch them.

Toki's familiar rapping sounded through the door. She scrambled to her feet, then promptly fell on her face. On her way down, she'd snatched at the coffee table and knocked off the portrait of her family.

When Toki heard the crash, he turned the knob in a panic. It was unlocked and he rushed in with a terrified glance around the room. Lilith was rubbing her legs on the floor with an irritated look on her face. Toki scooped her up, cursing in Norwegian and dropped her gently on the couch. "Where's your brooms?"

Lilith stared up at him, pointing wordlessly to the kitchen. He stalked away for a moment, then swept the glass up, still grumbling in his native tongue. Toki tugged the picture of her family from the frame and placed in on the table gently. "You's so clumsy. You needs to be's more caresfuls." He frowned at her over his shoulder. The glass clattered into the trash and he set the broom and dustpan against the wall with a thunk.

She felt unsure of what to say, so she busied herself with checking her knees for glass shards. She'd never seen Toki aggravated in any way and that ferocious frown made her stomach sink. Sometimes she forgot Toki was around her own age. Unexplained, but familiar, guilt rolled around in the pit of her belly.

Toki's hand settled lightly on her shoulder from behind the couch. She glanced up and tentatively smiled. He slid around and sat heavily next to her. "I'm sorries. I's just hads a pretty bad hangsovers and so didst everybodies else. We's all been ins a bads moods todays." He settled against the back of the couch, rolling his head to look at her. "You's just scareds me."

She paused, then acted on instinct. Lilith scooted over and wrapped her arms loosely around him, pressing gently. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Toki. My leg fell asleep and I got up too quickly."

Toki sat still for a moment, then wrapped his long arms around her shoulders. "You's good at this. I dons't gets to hugs a lot. Nobodies around heres likes it."

The feel of him was becoming a little too familiar for her liking, so she pulled away. "How about that movie? Anything in particular you'd like to watch?"

He shrugged. He hadn't come to watch a movie. He just wanted to be close to her and in the end it didn't matter whatever she put in. As long as it wasn't sad. Crying wasn't very metal. "Hows about somethings funny?"

She grinned. "All right. I've got just the thing."

The credits were rolling, but Lilith was helpless with laughter, still. Toki had been less impressed with the more dry humor, but enjoyed watching her giggle on her side of the couch. It made him happy. She was always smiling, but he rarely heard her laugh.

She wiped away the moisture from her eyes and did her best to suppress her laughter. "Well, that was good. I haven't actually sat and watched that in forever."

He smiled, but said nothing. As far as Lilith could tell, Toki wasn't silent very often. He hadn't laughed as much, and had barely touched the enthusiastic Hemingway who's whined constantly for attention. Something was wrong. She scooted over and gently touched his knee. "Are you okay, Toki? Does your head still hurt?"

Toki inhaled and stared at the floor. His head felt funny and his heart was racing. All he'd thought about the whole evening was how close he was to her. About how hard it was to not clamp his mouth on hers. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his hand, brushing away her dainty fingers.

Lilith frowned and her eyebrows slanted angrily. She shifted and poked him in the chest, hard enough to know she meant business. "Toki, tell me what's wrong. You've been acting weird all night. What the hell's the matter?"

He moved so quickly, she didn't have time to react. Toki was an inch from her face, his pale eyes boring into hers.

_He's going to kiss me_, she thought. Would she let him? She wasn't sure. But it was going to happen.

He sighed and closed his eyes, but hers remained wide open. But instead of a hard, punishing kiss like she'd expected, his lips pressed softly on the corner of her mouth. Could it even be called a kiss? His breath smelled faintly of some hard candy and the tea he'd drank earlier. Toki pulled away and she stared, breathing shallowly.

He examined her face anxiously, wondering what would happen now. Would she send him away? Would the rest of her time here be spent awkwardly in his presence?

Lilith's mind was starting to slow down. She took in the uneasy look in his eyes, the trembling of his hands, the rapid pulse in his neck. He was just as nervous as she was. Just as confused. Just as scared.

Just as excited.

Lilith moved a little closer. Hesitantly, she reached out, gripping his large hand with her tiny fingers. He had beautiful hands.

Toki stared at her hand for a moment, then adjusted it so his hand covered hers. They stayed like that for a while, until Toki rose, kissing her cheek lightly. He told her goodnight and touched her hand again. The door closed quietly and Lilith turned off the lights.

She went to sleep quickly, smiling into Helena's thick fur.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: And here's where things are going to come out a little more. I don't want to ignore the different aspects of the characteristics of the the Metalocalypse crew's nature. I know they can be brutal, cold, and uncaring and I want that to show.

By the way, I don't speak Norwegian, but google translate is a handy thing, folks. Forgive me if it's not perfect ;-;

Would you believe I started this around four this morning? Also, I have a pandora station made just for this fanfiction. It's my driving force at the moment. I'm a lot more productive when it's playing. There is, of course, Dethklok, with several Finnish bands. Lots of powerful symphonic metal music groups. My husband is mourning my poor taste in music and has been since I created my little station. Also, I've begun to use the "you can't have a cigarette until you get 1000 words" trick and that's got me going twice as fast. And I've been drinking a lot of sweet tea.

Here's something, if you're interested. I thought I would share where I got my first impression of who I wanted Lilith to be. Look up "Her Morning Elegance" by Oren Lavie. The girl in the stop motion video gave me the same vibe I wanted to my female protagonist to have. A gentle spirit with something sweet, but not dumb. That lovely curly hair is something I wanted her to have, as well.

**Chapter 7**

Lilith knocked lightly on Ofdenson's door, then took as step back as she waited. After a few moments he called out to allow her entrance. She opened the door, taking care not to drop her papers. She'd spent a good deal of her last day off going over several endorsement contracts, high-lighting things that needed to be edited to suit Dethklok's needs. Ofdenson would go over them and make any needed changes.

He glanced up, waving her closer. "I've procured a work space for you. It will save us both time if you don't need to walk back to your quarters any time you need to type something up for me." He gestured to the far end of the room. One of his cream colored couches had sat there the week before, but now a medium sized desk sat in its place. It was one of the two sectioned kind, with plenty of room for the computer he'd purchased, a phone, and one of those scanner, printer, copier combinations.

She glowed with pleasure and thanked him politely. He handed her an agenda he'd made out for the week. Lilith took it and handed him the papers. Ofdenson raised his eyebrows. He hadn't expected these to be finished for a few more days, but they were neatly written on with red pen. Areas that needed to be completely rewritten were high-lighted delicately in orange. She was good. She'd even noticed that the yellow high-lighters hurt his eyes.

They worked mostly in silence for a few hours. It was punctuated with the calls she took for him and casual conversation, along with quiet typing from both desks. She arranged meetings, took notes, booked concert locations, and looked over resumes for Klokateers with flawless ease.

He excused himself, telling her he would return soon and they would break for lunch. She nodded and continued with her typing. Ofdenson made his way into the hall. He glanced from side to side, then tugged gently on one of the wall fixtures. It opened with a whisper and he stepped inside. A lone Klokateer sat in front of several monitors. "Hello, my lord," he said hoarsely. It was the only one he'd ever allowed to monitor his own office.

Ofdenson acknowledged him with a nod. "Pull up my office." The image appeared on the screen.

He watched quietly. Lilith continued with her typing for several minutes, then saved. She pushed away from the desk and stretched. The woman carefully undid the pins in her hair and bent forward, shaking it out. After combing her fingers through the loose curls, she massaged her scalp for a moment, then returned the pins.

She made a quick trip to the restroom with her purse. The image appeared on another monitor. Sure, it was illegal, but necessary. He could take no chances, not with Dethklok. She used the restroom and washed her hands, then dried them daintily. Charles watched dispassionately as she reapplied some of her make up and patted her hair back into place. After a squirt of perfume, she returned to her seat and brought up another document. She checked an email account he'd set up for companies to send contracts through, saved them, then printed them. She stacked and paper-clipped them neatly, then set them to the side.

Lilith took a long gulp from her water bottle, then reached for the papers and the orange marker. He'd seen enough. She was a diligent worker, pleasant to be around, and got things done. He checked the hallway on the monitor, then stepped outside and back into the office. "Break for lunch, Ms. Roma?"

She smiled at him and nodded. Ofdenson ordered lunch. She poured him a class of brandy and they waited for their food.

* * *

Toki was unsettled and it showed. Not that any of the other band members noticed, but he was a bundle of nerves. He checked his phone every few minutes, then sighed with exasperation when there was only messages from his twitter followers and a few from Rockzo. He sent a quick "lol" back so the clown would stop with all of his messages.

As per their usual, the others were lounging about. With a grunt, he rose and turned on one of the dancing games lining the wall. He played it mindlessly, every step burned into his mind. He wondered if Lilith would enjoy a game like this. That led him to other things. Really, what did she like? She liked silly movies and animals. And pictures.

The game grew boring after a few minutes, so he hopped off and slouched next to Nathan on the sofa. He felt so strange. He'd never experienced anything like this. Usually, the girls did all the work. They sought him out, did the work, did him. They got their few days of fame and he got sex and some company until he tired of them.

Lilith was nice. As in, really _nice_. She cared about people and her job. She didn't care about all the stuff he could buy her or him taking her out for the world to see. She liked to watch movies with him here at Mordhaus in her jeans and pretty shirts. She smelled like deserts and he liked her freckles.

Toki was jolted from his musings when he heard Nathan say her name.

"Ya know, that assistant? Uh, what's her name?"

Murderface grunted. "I thinksh it's Lilish."

"Hers names ams Lilith." Toki crossed his arms and glared at the television.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it." Nathan reached for a cup a Klockateer handed him. "She made me some of this tea for my throat and it feels way fucking better." He gulped at the steaming liquid. "She had some sent to me this morning, too. She's pretty metal, I guess."

Pickles chimed in. "Yeah, she held my hair for me when I was throwing up, dood. Even sent a Klokateer to check on me in the morning with medicine. That's a pretty cool thing to do."

"Yeah, she sent some to me, too." Nathan raised his mug for more tea. "I think I should buy this tea stuff. Like, the company."

Murderface waved a hand. "She jutht looksh like a dumpy secretary to me." He shoved some potato chips into his mouth. "I didn't take that shtupid medicine she shent to my room. Coulda been poishioned or shomthing, I don't know..." He rambled on.

Skwisgaar sneered, plucking at his guitar. "She ams justs a shorts, fats, dumbs littles assistants likes the others ones were. At leasts the lasts ones was fucksables, ja."

Toki boiled in his spot by Nathan. It took every ounce of self control he had -which wasn't a whole hell of a lot- to not stand and beat Murderface and Skwisgaar within inches of their lives. It took a long time to activate his murderous temper, but both were doing a good job.

Both of them continued to make jabs at her for her height and weight, and how 'stupid her smiles made her seem'. Toki smoldering, casting violent looks at Skwisgaar.

It was Pickles who noticed first. He frantically jerked his eyes toward Toki after he'd caught Nathan's gaze. Nathan looked helplessly back the drummer, shrugging.

"Well, at leasht she's got big tits," said Murderface around a cookie.

Toki exploded from his seat. His long, thin fingers gripped the bassist's hair like a vice and he slammed the short man's head repeatedly against the saw table's surface until blood and cookie crumbs splattered around the room. Skwisgaar stared open mouth at Toki's retreating form.

"Jeg skal drepe deg neste gang, mor jævelen!" Toki snarled as he slammed the heavy doors next time.

Murderface groaned and tilted his head back. His nose wasn't quite broken, but blood poored freely down his neck and shirt front. "What the fuck did I do?" he howled, clasping his hand over it.

"Dood, you know Toki likes that chick. And that's shitty stuff to say about a woman, anyway." Pickles scowled.

"And she's been really nice to us, you fucking dumb ass." Nathan pointed with one hand while the other snatched at the dicarded bag of chips. "You'll never get into a girl's pants with that kind of bullshit." He looked over at the stone-faced lead guitarist. "What the fuck did he say, anyway, Skisgaar?"

The handsome Swede traced out notes on the neck of the guitar. "He saids he wouldst kills you next times." He sneered at the bleeding man who was flapping at the hovering Klokateers. "Motherfuckers."

Pickles swore. "Dood, next time, keep your mouth fucking shut about her. You wanna die? 'Member what he did to that guy at the concert, yeah? That's you next time, man."

"Fuck, that's brutal." Nathan sipped his tea and changed the channel.

Toki seethed in the shower. He pressed his head against the cool wall, curling his hand into a fist. He punched at the wall once with force, then halfheartedly. "Fucks dem," he muttered. "Fucks dems alls." He sank to the floor, letting the warm water wash away his ire, along with the blood dripping from his knuckles.

He stayed there for a long time, wondering. They had avoided each other the entire Sunday, without a word or text. He'd broken down and texted her before he'd rolled out of bed that day with a simple 'good morning'. That had been around ten o'clock. It had to be around one now. There hadn't been an answer. Toki squeezed his eyes shut in misery. Had he fucked up?

Nearly a half hour later, he padded from the bathroom in his towel, a long nap on his mind. His hair dripped on the door, so he shucked the towel and scrubbed at the long, wet mess. His phone blinked on his night table. He scowled and flipped it off before he sat down on the bed to check whatever messages he had. The normal slew of messages crowded his inbox, along with one from Pickles asking him if he needed a blunt or something. He declined and continued going through them.

Lilith had replied. He read it and grinned, his mood instantly improved.

_Afternoon :) Sorry it took so long to get back to you. Ofdenson's kept me busy this morning but we're breaking for lunch._

He flicked off the lamp and settled into the bed, discarding his towel. _S'okay. :{D _He sent it, then typed out another, cursing as he sent it. _I missed yous._

Within a minute, his phone lit up again. With his stomach in knots, he read it. _Good,_ it said. _I missed you, too. _

He sighed and settled against the pillow. _Cans I sees you afters a while?_ He waited anxiously in the dark until it vibrated.

_ Of course. About 6?_

_ See you then, __lille._

He smiled and closed his eyes. _I'll see you soon, little one._

* * *

Lilith entered her room quietly. Her pets sensed her mood and kept their distance. Hemingway whined, but did not leave Helena's side.

This was something that had to be done. If she was going to even attempt pursue some kind of connection with Toki, she had to be safe. She opened the closet with more force than nessicary and and clawed her way through to an old winter coat in the back. With nimble fingers, she unstitched the hem and caught the object that fell out.

It was a phone, one she'd purchased after reading out her contract for living and working in Mordhaus. There were some things her boss just didn't need to know. Her secret wasn't a particular threat to anyone here, but Dethklok stayed in the news. That was someplace she didn't want to appear. She'd do anything to keep her old life hidden. She turned it on, there in the closet. It was a special phone, one who's signal couldn't be traced. She wasn't sure how it worked, but her old friend had assured her it would keep her safe.

She called the friend now, waiting patiently for him to answer. She knew he would.

Jonas had been her boss once upon a time. He was a powerful man, with more money than he knew what to do with, and more brains than a man had a right to own. Looks to kill, too. He was married to a tall, pale woman with a stern face. Anise wasn't a bad woman, but over the years, she and Jonas had grown apart. Their only connection was Andy, their young son. Jonas adored the boy and stayed in his unhappy marriage because he knew his wife would fight for custody and her father had plenty of political pull.

Jonas had met Ralph shortly before she'd started working for him. Ralph was the componay's computer expert, a small, quick man with a wide smile and a sharp wit. Though Jonas had never pursued a relatioinship with a man, they fell for each other hard in just a few weeks.

By accident, she'd walked in on them while engaged in a passionate embrace in her boss's office late one night after finishing up some paper work. Jonas had burst into tears, imagining all the terrible things that could happen now that someone else knew.

Ralph had only stared at her, a plea in his eyes. Jonas begged her not to tell, not to cause him to loose his little boy. He'd told her to think about how it would look for the son-in-law of a Republican senator to have a homosexual affair. He didn't care about loosing his money or company. Just his little boy. He didn't want to break Andy's little heart.

Lilith's heart had reached out to him and she'd held her boss while he sniffled against her lapel. Jonas was a good man, treating everyone on his staff with kindness and compassion. She told them both not to worry; she'd never tell a soul.

That night, they'd worked out what to do. Ralph transferred to another company and Jonas gave her a wonderful recommendation at her temp agency. After a while, Anise had met someone and asked for a divorce, much to their collective relief. Andy had opted to live with his father and see his mother on holidays -besides Christmas day- and every other weekend.

Ralph and Jonas kept their relationship in public discreet, but remained very much in love. They shared a lavish apartment in Boston. About three months before, Jonas had called her tearfully about how Andy had called Ralph "daddy". They'd all kept contact and met ever so often to go to lunch, as company friends were want to do.

"Hiya, sweet pea."

She smiled when Ralph answered the phone. "Hiya, toots. How are you? And Andy and Jonas?"

"We're wonderful. Jonas should be home any minute. He had to get Andy from soccer practise. We've decided on making home-made pasta for dinner." She could hear him settle the phone against his shoulder as he opened the refrigerator. "And you, dollface? How's the metal life?"

She leaned against the wall. "Good. Ofdenson is a slave driver, but a nice one. I wish you guys could see what my apartment looks like here. It's pretty amazing." She curved her lips. "So I heard you got a jump on your daddy status."

Ralph sighed happily. "Yep. Came straight the fuck out of nowhere, too. That kid is just like his dad."

"So you're not worried about him saying anything about it?" Lilith regretted staying in her closet, but didn't move.

"Well, we sleep in the same bed, honey. And Andrew is truly Jonas' son. He was bound to figure it all out sooner or later. We talked to him and he knows that until we get the whole mess legal, we need to keep it quiet. I think it'll be him that finally convinces his dad to go public." He paused. "That speech you gave him last time didn't hurt either."

Lilith had, in truth, punched Jonas in the arm and called him a weenie, much to young Andy's delight.

"I do what I can." She cleared her throat. "Hey, listen, I need a favor."

Ralph changed shoulders. She could hear the shuffle and the muted sound of an onion being chopped. "Same as last time?"

"Mhm." Lilith toed open the door to let some air in. "I'm in a delicate ... er ... situation here at Mordhaus."

"Oh my god. You're doing one of the band members. It's Nathan, right? He looks like your type. How was it?"

Lilith blushed furiously. "I'm not 'doing' anyone here. Well, not really. Uhm, I've just ... well, I'm kind of ... I don't know. Toki kissed me." She slammed her head against the wall with a fervent curse.

"Toki? The rythem guitarist?" Ralph chuckled. "You would pick the damn underdog. You ... you sure you're up to this? The spot light's what you're running from, baby. If you want out of it, why get into something like that?"

She sighed and thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. He's nothing like me. He only originally came to see my pets. And he started coming over more. I thought maybe he was just bored or something, but he got me a camera. To welcome me here. And he's very sweet. He got upset because I fell last night. I don't know, Ralph. I like him, but this seems a lot like history repeating itself. Well, not so much. I don't know. But I can't seem to tell him no on anything. It's fucking crazy. And he kissed me ... He kissed me like a gentleman. I never expected that."

He laughed lightly. "Oh, honey. You've got it bad. Just take it slow with him and keep that heart of yours guarded. You're a mess and a half after a breakup." She called him a very unladylike name and he snorted. "You know it's true. I'll take a sweep and keep everything I can off the Internet. But that was what, a decade ago? Surely anything to do with you has died down."

She bristled. "Hardly a decade. And no. My family had to move to get people to leave them alone two years ago. They're lucky my grandma didn't try and curse them."

"Now, now. You know your dad is perfectly capable of raining fire and brimstone on them." Ralph laughed at her angry chattering. She heard the door open over the phone. "Jonas, Lily's on the phone! You wanna holler at her?"

Lilith waited.

"Lily! How are you?" She took comfort in Jonas' familiar voice. It was hard to believe such a strange and jarring experience could land her such good friends.

"I'm doing well. I'll let Ralph fill you in on the more juicy details." She knew the look on Jonas' face and made a grimace when Ralph told his partner that they were, indeed, juicy.

They chatted for a few minutes. Even Andy picked up the phone to tell her hello and get him Toki's autograph. She wasn't sure if Ralph had asked him to do it, or if he honestly like Toki. Children did seem to favor him over other members of the band.

She hung up, feeling much better. She sewed the phone back into the hem and changed her clothes, opting for something a little more slouchy tonight. Another pair of old jeans and a tee shirt that was a little bit too big.

Lilith took a seat in front of her computer, staring down at her hands. She itched to pick up her camera. She was getting restless. But honestly, there wasn't anything here she desired to photograph. There was nothing she hadn't done before.

The knock on the door was light and hesitant. She rose and opened the door, peering up at Toki. Her stomach turned into a bowl of worms, but she opened the door anyway. "Hey," she said softly. He entered silently, sitting on the couch. She took her place beside him. The silence was thick and awkward. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but closed it and stared into space.

It went on like that for several minutes, until she noticed his hand. She reached for it and held it aloft. "What happened? Did you punch something?"

Toki shook his head. "Nopes. Didns't punch nothings. Thinks I dids it in my sleeps last nights. Hits the headboards I guess."

She looked at him, knowing it was a lie. But she'd let it go in light of her own secrets. It was probably for the best. Lilith looked at his hands for a moment, admiring them. They were pale and thin, with well trimmed nails and slender fingers. "Uhm, Toki ..."

He looked up at her questioningly.

She tugged at her lip with her teeth. "Could I take some pictures ... of you?"

Toki blinked at her, pale eyes wide and a little confused. "Eh, sures. If you reallies wants to."

Lilith could barely control the wild giggle climbing from her throat as she scrambled off of the couch, racing for her camera.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I wish I could have gotten this out a little more quickly, but I've had a lot to work on this week. That includes four thousand tourists going in and out of the restaurant where I work, helping our roommate move in, D&D, and a tornado knocking out my internet and power. Been one of those kinds of weeks. I'm so sorry for the delay!

Thanks so much for the reviews, support, and suggestions. Everyone's been so helpful. On a personal note, my husband ordered all three seasons of Metalocalypse for me as a surprise. I still won't let him read Metal and Pearls, so I think he's doing his best to bribe me.

Also, I came home from work today to find a banana on my keyboard. As I hate bananas, either someone is being cruel or the monkey gods are pleased with me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Metalocalypse.

**Chapter 8**

Ofdenson pressed a button his laptop and listened to Lilith's conversation play once again. He'd been alerted of the unfamiliar signal as soon as it left Mordhaus. Her little phone hadn't stopped him from listening in. In fact, it made her call all the more suspicious.

After listening, he'd sent a force of his best Klokateers into a deeper background check. They'd dug up everything he already knew, and struggled for the better part of an hour to find her little secret. Her friend had done his job well, but it simply wasn't good enough.

He pulled up the video and watched it intensely. It was one of the few found on a little known

fan-made website for a band called Perle. He'd had his Klokateers dig and dig until they had every scrap of information.

They were a ragtag little band somewhere from Texas. He raised his eyebrows. The lead guitarist and secondary singer was now the front man for a very popular metal band who'd been propositioning him for nearly a year to do a tour with Dethklok.

They had all met in their high school, starting out as a garage band who played local dives. They'd been spotted by a producer and for around a year, the band had become intensely popular, not only because of their music, but the mystery behind their lead singer. She apparently possessed superior musical ability, often playing their songs live with piano, violin, flutes, a guitar, along with several other folk-type instruments. And, judging by the comments and proclamation of the creator of the website, she had a voice that could make grown men weep.

He enlarged the first picture of the group. The drummer and bassist were not eye-catching. The rhythm guitarist was a large man with ridiculously long hair blong hair and a thick beard. He appeared to be several years older and couldn't seem to hold the angry expression of his band mates. The singer, one Colin O'Conner, was a ridiculously thin, with sunken dark eyes and coal colored hair.

He sighed when he saw the singer, called only Luci. She was tiny and stick thin with long, long red hair. The curls settled around her hips and over her shoulders in a heavy cascade of red-gold. She wore a long white dress with no jewelry and a mask. It was a silver masquerade-like confection, but effectively covered all but her doll-like red mouth. Familiar gray-green eyes stared back from behind it.

Charles scrolled through the pictures, his ire fading. Curiosity caught him and he read all he could find on the has-been little band. They had abruptly broken apart without warning when Colin had proposed to Elenore on stage and she had run in a panic and disappeared.

There was one photo believed to be of Luci, sans mask, wearing a bulky, hooded jacket scurrying into a quaint suburban home. You couldn't see her face clearly, but he knew by the shape of the mouth that it was, indeed, his personal assistant.

He navigated his way to the videos and patiently waited for it to cease buffering while tabbing another video and waiting for it. He watched their one music video quietly, listening carefully. Then the live. He watched more videos, listened to recordings, almost annoyed when he heard Colin's harmonies and growls daring to intrude on her. He listened and listened, waiting for the pressure of singing for so long to cause her voice to crack. But it never came.

He rubbed his arms as he played it again, feeling a little unsettled. She did, indeed, have a beautiful voice. Her low speaking tones and demure suits belied the power and range of her vocals. She could go from soft and melodic, to low and raspy the next, punctured by nearly operatic high notes and low screams into her microphone. He'd seen her expertise with her instruments, and the concentrated joy in her eyes as she sang to her fans.

She left the rest of her band in the dust. They simply couldn't keep their own in the presence of such a powerhouse. Oh, but he knew a few men who could. Men who could compliment and strengthen such a voice.

His smiled was wicked. In the past, it had caused many a Klokateer to shrink away in horror. He had been given a powerful gift. Even if she only did occasional appearances with Dethklok, he could bring in millions of new fans. He could secure a whole new audience for his boys, bring a whole new layer to their music and leave behind every metal band in the world far behind in the dust of their success.

Lilith simply would not be allowed to refuse.

* * *

Lilith scrambled after her camera, checking to make sure she'd kept it at full power. It was. She unclipped the lens cover and raised it to look through. She wished there were better lighting in the living room, but it would have to do.

Toki sat awkwardly on the edge of the sofa, staring at his hands. He'd never payed much attention to them before. There was no insurance on them like Skwisgaar's priceless fingers. They served him well, he supposed.

He watched curiously as she set up his hands and snapped pictures, shifting them, bending the fingers in slight little ways. Her eyes gleamed with pleasure as she practiced her craft.

It went on for a few more minutes. Toki shifted uncomfortably, but unwilling to knock her loose from her concentration. She made him hold a long string of pearls, twisting them elegantly through his finger, then cover his face. The pearls dripped through his fingers. The camera flashed away. After a few minutes, his legs started to cramp, but he sat still. A little stiffness was nothing compared to the bright excitement in her eyes.

"Toki... Do you think you could take off your shirt? It won't be anything indecent. I just really want to see what I can do with the contrast of your skin and the shadows of you hands in this light. It's much better than I thought. These will look beautiful in black and white... What's wrong?"

Toki had frozen. Being shirtless around his band mates was one thing. They knew about all the scars on his back. They were unbothered, each having their own hang ups. And of course, they'd all promised to never care about each other. It was something that was rarely broken among them.

But what on earth would little Lilith think if she saw all those scars? Would she be disgusted? Would she ask a million questions? Would she pity him? Would she think of him differently?

It didn't matter. Toki simply couldn't find it in himself to refuse her anything.

With grim determination, he reached for the hem of his plain shirt, tugged it over his head and tossed it to the side. Lilith gave him a strange look, but said nothing and continued taking pictures.

She truly didn't expect what she saw under his shirt. She stamped down the lust coiling in her belly. Were she a braver woman, she would have jumped his lovely bones right then and there. But she had plans for such a pretty body. Ones that didn't include her chomping him up. Lilith arranged his hands and shifted his body until the lines and shadows pleased her.

Lilith had never spent such a large amount of time photographing one person. Yet, Toki's body was such a surprise and he was such a willing subject that she couldn't resist.

At long last, she sighed and sat up. "How about one together to finish up?" She combed her fingers through the tangled red curls sticking to her forehead and smiled up at him.

He looked a little unsettled, but smiled tentatively. "Sures. That sounds goods."

Toki relaxed a little when she clamored onto the couch beside him. Maybe she wouldn't even see his back and that catastrophe could be avoid for a while longer.

He jerked when he felt the gentle pressure on his shoulder telling him to scoot forward. Toki gulped in panic, but did as was directed.

Whatever gods were out there were simply not on his side today. He closed his eyes and waited.

Lilith made her way behind him, balancing precariously on her knees. She leaned forward, with the intent to placing her arms on Toki's broad shoulders to blance the camera properly.

She grunted and placed a hand on his back to steady herself. The texture of his skin was strange, a little rough in some places. Her eyes drifted over his back, started to see the smooth uscle ended at the top of his shoulders.

It was hard to hold back her gasp when she saw the scars, but she did it. He tensed, almost waiting for something. Almost like he expected her to hit him, add another mark.

She inhaled and closed her eyes. There was nothing she could imagine that she could say. In light of her own past, she couldn't even being to pry into his.

At another look, the scars were old, some thinner in places, as if his back had grown in size after some of them had healed. They were from long before he'd become famous.

Lilith remembered long ago when her grandmother had tended to her. Her brother and various older cousins had always been a little rough in their play and many times, she had come to Vadoma for doctoring. Vadoma had never asked what happened, knowing little Lilith's pride was fragile. She'd smiled, doled out band-aids, whispered a forbidden healing spell, and kissed the affected area with love and gentleness.

Toki shivered when he felt Lilith's lips press against his spine. Her lips moved silently against his skin, feeling almost like a prayer. Then she rose up, stretching out her arms in front of him, camera in hand.

"Smile!" She grinned into the camera.

Toki smiled, feeling immense relief and a strange tingle in his belly. She took the picture, then made her way off the couch. She stopped, thinking to hand Toki his shirt. A wave of uncertainty jolted her. He might think she wanted him to cover up, or that she believed him ugly, or some other such thing. So instead, she headed for her computer, uploading the pictures she'd taken.

They really were good. Lilith didn't think it was possible to take a bad picture of Toki's hands. There really wasn't much she could do with them. It would be bad taste to make prints and sell them, even if you couldn't see Toki's face. Instead, she would keep them, maybe put one or two in her portfolio. But mostly, she would just enjoy them.

She felt a tickle on her shoulder and glanced up. Toki's long hair had trailed over onto her arm when he'd bent down behind her. His still bare chest radiated heat against her back. The lust monster coiled in her belly and she smacked at it with a mental stick, adjusting her seat so he wasn't so close.

Lilith cleared her throat and tugged the band from her hair, adjusting it so she could put all the loose tendrils back up.

Toki's clever fingers pulled it delicately from her and slid it in his pocket. She turned and stared up at him, wide eyed.

He smiled wickedly, admiring her mess of curls. It was longer that one would think, spiraling to her elbows. Absently, he wrapped one around his index finger. There were so many colors in one lock; shades of gold, copper, and a deep auburn. It shone like a little kid's hair, so shiny and new looking. "You shoulds leaves your hairs downs more oftens. You's always keeps it bundleds ups, like it's somethings yous needs to be hidings. Wears it downs for a little bits. Please?"

She nodded shortly, fisting her hands in the fabric of her pants. Her belly was all a flutter, turning neat little flip flops. "Well, uhm, what did you have planned for tonight?"

He grinned widely. "I thoughts we couldst goes out somewheres. Likes to eats? The cook's greats, but I's been cravings Thai's. That's okays with you's?"

Lilith smiled. "That sounds great. Let me go change. I didn't think we'd be going anywhere." As she headed for the bedroom, nervousness making her cold. Luckily, paparazzi weren't a problem these days. The only reason her present life had been disturbed in nearly eight years had been a curious group of reporters acting on a photo of her racing to her parents' home. The photo had never been proven to be her. Or rather, who she had once been.

And, thankfully, her true face had never graced the papers.

Toki ambled back to the couch, reaching for his shirt, then flopped on the couch to wait. Hemingway had snuck around to the couch and squeezed himself by the guitarist. Manticore made a soft noise and snuggled into his side. He petted them gently, pleased with himself.

Lilith frantically rooted through her closet. It had been months since she'd been on anything that even vaguely resembled a real date. _Okay, okay, now just calm down. You can do this. _She exhaled and slowly slid hangers to the right as she searched._ You want cute, but casual. Cute, but casual. Where's that dress? _

She yanked the item in question from the hanger, tossing it on the bed. Next, the underclothes were tossed at the laundry basket. She'd need a good bra with some lift tonight. None of her usual work lingerie. A cutesy pink bra landed beside the dress, along with the matching panties. Lilith scrambled, searching for something other than old sneakers and sensible low-heeled pumps. After a moment, she found a pair of delicate looking open toed flats.

It only took a few minutes to get her clothes on. After rushing into the bathroom, she squeezed some shine serum into her hand then ran it through the curls. They had a tendency to get frizzy and that was just plain unattractive.

Lilith sprayed a light perfume on her wrists and collar bone, then applied some understated make up. Mascara was her friend. Her eyelashes were long and thick, but nearly invisible. The curse of gingerdom, she guessed. She paused, then snatched at a tube of crimson lipstick and painted her lips with it. After a coat of gloss, she was ready.

Toki glanced up when he heard the door open, excitement quickening his breath. She looked like a doll in her little red dress. It wasn't particularly sexy, just a normal number with a modest knee-length hem. But it dipped low, lower than anything he'd ever seen her wear, though only the barest hint of cleavage was hinted at. A smart little black jacket covered her shoulders. Her tiny freckled toes peeked out and he smiled in delight. "Let's goes!"

Lilith stood beside Toki in the garage awkwardly, waiting for him to tell her their mode of transportation. He looked back at her and rocked back on his heals.

"So..." she said, turning. "Are you driving or...?"

He scratched his head. "Wells, I dons't have a license. I cans pays for your gas if you's wants to drives."

Lilith nodded, glad she kept her car keys in her purse. It had been a while since she'd driven, but it wasn't a problem. Her car had been driven here by one of the Klokateers a day or so before she'd arrived.

They wandered amongst the bikes, cars and limos for a few minutes before she found her car in the back. It was an unassuming silver Nissan she'd had since her first year of college, after her run with brief fame and fortune. It was positively stupid looking amongst all of the beautiful vehicles scattered everywhere.

She unlocked it and slid inside, feeling more than a little ashamed of her older model car. Toki didn't seem to mind though. He hummed quietly and buckled his seat belt. She did the same and turned the key. The car growled to life and she slid it into drive.

The Klokateer had apparently enjoyed her CD collection on the drive here. 'She Looks to Me' blared from the radio. She winced and turned it down, glancing at Toki in embarassment.

He had his eyebrow scrunched as he looked at the radio. "What's musics is thats?"

Lilith pressed on the break and looked at him blankly. "It's the Red Hot Chili Peppers. You know ... Flea?" She waved her hands vaugley.

Toki shook his head. "Whens I was growings up, I didsn't gets to listens to a lots of American's musics. I knows somes of the bands froms the US, buts nots a lots. This ams new to me's." He gave her a bright smile. "Buts I likes it."

Lilith smiled back, turned it up a little, and rolled out of the garage. On the ride, Toki went through her collection of random music. "You sures likes a lots of differents musics."

She tensed. "I do. Music is comforting to me, I suppose. All music is beautiful. It's an expression of how a person feels, or wants others to feel. It changes how I feel, I know. It can make me sad, or happy, or angry. Anything really."

Toki was quiet for a moment. "I's never really thoughts about it's likes that, but you's right." He looked out of the window, thinking for a moment. "When I am playings, I feels good. But it ams nots likes it used to be. When I was learnings to plays, it was likes ... releasings alls the things I felts. Buts it ams only likes thats sometimes nows. This makes me feels sad. I justs shows up and plays whats they tells me to plays. It ams not a happy things anymores." He shot her a baleful look. "Does you thinks I's sold outs?"

She shook her head. "No, honey. Just when you feel like playing, play. When you're not working on Dethklok things, play what makes you happy. That's what music is for. Let it make you feel good. Let it make you feel like it used to feel. It doesn't have to be a public thing. Do it for you."

Toki's hand snaked out and gripped her right one gently. "Wills you makes me a CD of somes of your favorites musics tomorrow? I wants to listens."

Lilith smiled in the darkness. "Sure. Now which exit do I take...?"

* * *

The restaurant Toki had directed to her was a small one, family owned and operated. Tables surrounded by thick, soft cushions littered the floor. The light was a little dim and turned everything gold. It was warm and fragrant. They were familiar with Toki and served him quickly, sending her curious glances as they set drinks on the low table.

She sipped at her soda while Toki ordered for both of them. She'd never eaten Thai other than the little boxes in the frozen food section and had left her order to his disgression. He nibbled on some shrimp looking appetizer and gently pushed the plate at her. She popped one into her mouth and made a low noise. It was limey and delicious.

At first, she reached for another, but then tucked her hand in lap. Her woman's instinct told her to not make a pig of herself. So, she sipped her drink and stared balefully at the huge plate of scrumptious looking appetizers.

Toki frowned at her. "You's needs to eats somes more." He picked up a shrimp by the tail and waved it at her. "I knows you's wantings more littles shrimps," he teased, dangling the shrimp in front of her nose.

She reached and plucked it from him smartly, then bit into it. Lilith closed her eyes and made another noise, happily munching.

Toki smiled at her and continued eating.

Their food arrived shortly. Toki dug in with gusto while Lilith poked it gingerly with her chopsticks. The waitress had never given them any forks, much to her displeasure. Chopsticks had never been her strong point. She held them awkwardly, dropping every piece of food halfway before it reached her mouth. Lilith sighed in frustration and attempted again.

Toki shook his head, laughing. "No's!" He gripped her hand firmly, wrapping her fingers around the slender pieces of wood. "Holds it likes this. Likes it's a pencil... and thens the others ones... There's you go! You's got it."

Lilith carefully lifted a noodle to her mouth, smiling back at Toki with delight. They ate for a few minutes, conversing idly. Toki finished his soda and ordered some sort of foreign beer. She asked for a glass of wine and sipped it while she lingered over their meal. He asked for a desert and ordered one for her, too.

They conversed idly, discussing the date change for the concert in Texas, which had come as a big relief. If her family knew she'd been in Texas and hadn't even stopped by, she would get the verbal lashing of a life time, which she relayed to Toki. He asked a little bit about her family and smiled and laughed in delight when she told him funny stories about them. She didn't ask about his, sensing it was a subject he didn't care to discuss.

They continued on with their evening, enjoying themselves. The drive home was quiet, but not awkward. She snuck glances at the dozing guitarist with a shy smile, then woke him gently upon arriving back at Mordhaus.

"Tonight's was a good nights," he told her. "You makes lifes so much nots more borings." He leaned against the doorjamb, wishing to linger just a little longer.

Lilith laughed. "I feel the same way. Well, I need to get to bed. Ofdenson won't be happy if I'm late tomorrow."

Toki nodded, that strange hot feeling coiling in his belly. He looked at his feet, knowing she was doing the same. Goodbyes were always so awkward to him.

After a moment, he felt her arms tentatively wraped around his middle. She gave a gentle squeezed and attempted to step back, but Toki held her immobile. Just for a moment, he promised himself.

Her mouth trembled as she looked up at him. The frightened look hurt him a little. Yet, there was excitement there. Even a dumbass like him could see that.

So he leaned slowly, barely pressing his lips against hers while curling a hand in her hair. Everything about her was so fucking soft, even her lips. After a heartbeat, he pulled away to press a little kiss on the top of her head. "G'nights, lille."

She stared, then smiled tremulously. "Good night, Toki."

He pulled away and gave her a little wave before shoving his hands in his pocket and shuffling down the hall. She closed the door behind him gently.

Her pets followed her into the bedroom. Her clothes landed in a heap in the laundry basket and she crawled between her sheets. She felt a little sickened by her weird hope of Toki coming back to her apartment, finding her warm and naked underneath the covers.

Lilith mentally shushed herself, and rose to yank on a pair of old gray boy short panties and a tank top. As she settled, her animals did too, curling close to her. She slept, a little fitfully, but happy to dream of Toki.

* * *

A/N2: Well, her secret's out. Sort of. I really want to know what you think and to make sure you don't hate the direction of this story. Please, give me any feedback you have. Well, considering I'm running on three hours of sleep and opened the old work place this morning, I'm going to crawl into bed. I'd love to see some emails when I wake up. Thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey, guys. I managed to finish this a lot sooner than I'd anticipated. I got the urge to write and for the past few hours, I've been pushing out words like there's no tomorrow. Sorry for the note; I guess it was a little bit of a false alarm.

Originally, I'd planned to separate this into two chapters, but I was having too much fun to break the flow. I've even started the next chapter and have a good portion of it scribbled down. I apologize if anyone seems a little out of character. I wrote a good chunk of this while hopped up on pain medicine for this bitch of a cracked tooth and NyQuil. Honestly, I should have been in bed hours ago. 7 o'clock comes way too soon.

I went back and changed a few things, but the sap in me simply liked it too much, so I kept it. If you don't enjoy, I have a backup chapter ready and waiting. It's a little more vanilla, but ... Well, you get the drift. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Metalocalypse.

**Chapter 9**

Offdenson watched Lilith carefully as she went about her day in the office. He'd decided it would be prudent to discuss his plans with Nathan. Nothing involving Dethklok flew without the front man's consent, despite his protests when the manager made him sit down and pay attention. He knew he could eventually talk the singer into the idea, once he listened to Lilith's voice. Nathan was a moron, but somewhat less of one than the rest of the band, and in the end, he would do what got them more money.

Charles made no plans to keep Lilith around. She would appear in a few concerts and perhaps provide something for the upcoming album, unless the band decided differently over time. Some of the more hardcore fans would not be happy, but out of ultimate loyalty, they would stay. Her singing would attract a whole new following to Dethklok. Yet, even more than a guest singer with Dethklok paled in comparison to the plans he had. Once he outed Lilith, he was almost certain there would be a celebrity dispute between the Colin and Lilith. Even better, if Toki and Lilith's budding romance became public, it would be the hottest love triangle to hit the tabloids in this decade. He would pay her handsomely for her time, provide security from paparazzi, and she could live out her days in relative wealth. The relationship would end quickly. Toki could never keep an interest in a girl for long.

But he would wait to spring this upon her. Charles wanted to make damn sure that she was too involved with the Norwegian to back away. If she didn't obey quickly, there were other methods to use.

For now, he would watch and pay close attention. Offdenson had a plan. The concert after next, Colin and his band would be there for a multi-band benefit. After extensive research, he knew that the singer had been searching for his once-upon-a-time girlfriend since her disappearance. If he even caught a glimpse of her backstage, then the media frenzy would be upon them. Just where it needed to be.

Lilith glanced up with a smile and inquired if he needed something. He gave her a polite smile and asked for a bottle of water.

* * *

Toki sat shirtless on his bed, staring at the guitar across his lap, tuning and tweaking the sound. He'd woken a few hours before to find a CD slid underneath his door. Lilith's hand writing on the slip of paper inside the case was neat and precise, listing the songs and the bands in order. He'd listened to the songs over and over, happily. He was pleasantly surprised by the range of the music.

As in his younger years, he picked up the songs quickly. He could read tab, but he learned most of his music by ear. More often than not, Skwisgaar played Toki's lines a time or two for him, and Toki's picked it up in one practice session.

He set his amplifier's sound to a comfortable level, picked out a song and replayed it over and over, following along on his own. He did it for several hours, playing them again and again. It took a while, but Toki realized he was enjoying himself. He was reminded of his younger days when he'd hidden from his parents in the record store, playing what he heard on a shitty guitar in a corner.

Toki was having fun.

He turned off the sound from his computer and carefully began to play his favorite of the songs, starting slowly and picking up speed. The pace was unfamiliar, a little slower than anything Dethklok ever played, but no less complicated. Toki drew backwards on the bed, leaning against the cold wall with closed eyes, his fingers moving endlessly along the frets.

* * *

Nathan and Pickles paused by Toki's door as they made their way to the common room, listening intently. The drummer slid Nathan a look.

The singer shrugged but crowded closer by the door next to the redhead. "That's Lady, by Stix, dude." Pickles pressed his ear against the door. "I haven't heard that shit in fuckin' forever. What the fuck's Toki doin' playin' that?" His whispered for fear the Norwegian would bust out of the door at any moment, as he was want to do.

Nathan shrugged again, motioning for Pickles to move along. "I don't know. I mean, Toki's been kind of different lately, if you haven't noticed. He's stopped drinking so much and I haven't seen him eat a single fuckin' piece of candy. Hell, I haven't seen Toki much at all since he busted Murderface's head. Even Skwisgaar's noticed. I think he's getting pissed off. Toki used a normal coffee cup instead of that, uh, Skwisgaar one at the last meeting."

Pickles snorted. "I bet he'd love to know that Toki's actually playing somewhere other than with us. If he keeps doin' it, he'll get better. That's sure to fuck with that Swedish douchebag's head. He's been in such a fuckin' foul mood since Toki stopped rolling around in his shadow."

Nathan nodded with a rough chuckle. "I think that Lilith chick's been good for Toki. He's calmed down a lot. Well, uh, except for the Murderface thing. And that was his own fault. Toki's actually practicing, sorta, and there hasn't been any sign of that Rockzo asshole."

Pickles nodded agreeably. "Dude, let's go get some cookies."

* * *

Hours later, Lilith was finishing up some paperwork at her desk, making small talk with Offdenson about Nathan's new line of Explosion sauces. He was detailing about a cilantro free version when a furious black and blonde blur flew into the room, screaming in some language she could recognize.

"Looks what's thats fat dildoes didst to me!" wailed the guitarist, hands fisted in his hair. Offdenson rose, ordering Skwisgaar to calm down and tell him what happened.

"Fuckings Murderface hids his gums on the couch! And when's I laid's down, I fells asleeps and the gums drieds in my hairs! I ams ruineds! I wills has to cuts it and be's the biggest douchebag's to ever's plays a guitars!"

"Now, Skwisgaar, we'll get a hair stylist to Mordhaus and-" Lilith inched her chair back and quickly typed out a text.

"Noes!" he howled. "I ams to be uglies forevers." He slouched onto one of the cream colored couches and sobbed into his hands, wailing out fervent lines of Swedish sadness.

Offdenson was busy on the phone, covering his free ear with a hand to drown out the noise from the down-trodden guitarist. This went on for several minutes. Lilith glanced at the door anxiously.

Toki opened the door cautiously a few minutes later, looking at his friend and idol in confusion. He stepped in, eyes seeking the one who's called him. Lilith beckoned him forward. "I gots the stuffs you saids to gets, _lille_. Is this the rights bottles?" His arms were full of colored bottles, brushes, and combs. She nodded and patted his hand, reaching for the items in question.

She maneuvered herself behind the couch, touching Skwisgaar gently on the shoulder. He jerked and cursed at her, his eyes red and damp. It was alarming to see him so close to tears. "Can I see? I might be able to help get the gum out if it's not too dried in."

Skwisgaar sneered. "There is nothings a _dum fattighjon_ like you could do." Nevertheless, he obediently turned. She didn't know what he'd said, so she decided to let it go, despite the alarming darkening of Toki's face. Lilith gently roamed Skwisgaar's head with her fingers, reaching for the comb Toki had brought. Most of the damage done was from the man's own worrying and fretting with it, and was combed out to its usual smooth luster with minimum effort. The gum was still somewhat moist, she noted in relief. She ignored the thought of it being in the rough looking bassist's mouth.

"Mr. Offdenson, will you go to the bathroom and follow the directions of the box?" Toki handed it to Charles with a wide smile. The CFO raised his eyebrows, but nodded and did as he was bid.

Lilith picked around the gum, freeing as much hair as she could from around the wad. It was a small piece and with the hot oil treatment, shouldn't provide much a challenge to remove.

"Alright, now come on." She nudged the guitarist's stiff body forward, ignoring his mutterings. He made her nervous, this tree-tall Swede with his perfect face, booming voice, and pretty sneer. Yet, she still bustled after him and set him on a chair in the bathroom that a Klokateer had provided from thin air. Offdenson had done as she'd asked, letting the bottle of oil sit in the hot water. She opened the little bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto the gum, working it with her fingers until it was pliable and soft. Bit by sticky bit, she tugged it away gently, combing over the warm oil-slicked hair. The hot oil did its job and moistened the hair and the gross mess slid out of the baby-fine hair with it was all out, she washed her hands and patted the guitarist on the arm. "Go condition your hair with this stuff," she told him, handing over a pretty pink bottle. "Let it sit for a good five minutes and rinse it out. The stylist Offdenson helicoptored in should be here by then and they'll help take care of anything else." She gave him a warm smile and exited the bathroom, relieved to be away from the contemptuous glare of the fasted guitarist in the world.

Toki drew in close to her. His warmth felt good, comforting and familiar. Offdenson didn't appear to notice, though she knew he did. She was no fool. He knew everything that went in and out of Mordhaus. She'd caught him giving her glances with a cold smile all day long. They'd sent shivers down her spine.

"Well, Ms. Roma, you can go for the day. I believe you've more than done a day's work." She nodded and gathered her things. Toki lingered close to her as they exited. He vibrated with excitement.

"Thanks you for my CD. I likes it a lot." He smiled at her, hands behind his back. "Cans I shows you somethings?"

Lilith paused. "Can I change first? And I need to feed everyone..." She caught the disappointment on his face, but he nodded and ambled after her.

As usual, she was met at the door with Hemingway's frantic bouncing. Helena whined anxiously, shoving her head against Lilith's hand. Lilith rubbed her face and headed for the bedroom.

She smiled when she glanced behind her. Toki was on his knees, giving all the petting and love her friends could handle. He murmured endearments in fluttering Norwegian and cradled the excited weenie dog against his chest.

The redhead yanked her normal after-work clothes from the closet. She didn't both reaplying any make-up. The pins were pulled from her hair and tossed on the night stand. It took only a moment to form a single thick braid over her shoulder and shove her feet into some old sneakers. By the time she'd exited her room, Toki had already made his way into her kitchen. She peeked around the corner.

Toki had found a bag of dry food settled against the wall and poured each bowl full. He was now filling water dishes and carefully settling them beside the food bowls. Helena's face was already burried and the familiar crunching was loud and obnoxious as usual. She leaned against the door jamb and laughed. Toki looked up and smiled a little sheepishly. "I dids it rights, ja?"

"Yup."

The guitarist snatched at her wrist and tugged. She smiled and followed him willingly, trailing after him on the way to his room. Mordhaus was still mostly a mystery to her. She doubted she could have found her way to Toki's room that morning without the assistance of a Klokateer.

She entered Toki's bedroom, feeling a little bit like a high school girl entering a boy's room for the first time. In the brighter light, she could see all of his models and posters clearly. There was a half-finished model plane on his desk, along with some painted parts that looked like they were drying.

He left her by the end of the bed and reached for his guitar, grinning. She settled on the covers, surprised at the neatness. One wouldn't think the room of a rock star would be so simple or boyish. It was charming in a strange sort of way.

Toki turned on his amp and sat beside her, long fingers trailing over the neck.

A familiar melody drifted from the amplifier. The music curled around her heart and gently squeezed. Pleasure filled her to the brim. It had been a long time since someone had done anything to make her feel special. Toki's eyes were closed as he half-smiled. She'd never seen his face so peaceful. Lilith was content to listen and be close to Toki.

The music rose and fell and down the hallway, Skwisgaar's practiced ears could hear the tiniest notes of music straining toward him. He adjusted the pink towel on his head and strode down the hall, his mouth twisting angrily. He stood outside Toki's door, picking out everything he could find wrong with Toki's playing. He peered in through the slightly opened door, electric eyes boring a hole in the woman's back. Anger welled up inside of him. Here he was, coming to see Toki to get him to thank the little slut what had saved his hair out of the goodness of his heart. Yet, the little bastard was playing some shitty music for some nobody assistant.

Toki finished the song and set his guitar down, giving her a nervous look. Her arms slid around him quickly, wrapping tight. "That was beautiful, Toki." She pressed a light kiss against his cheek. Toki laughed and hauled her closer.

Skwisgaar sneered from outside the door, ire and something else curling in his belly. He would not let this stand. Toki was already distancing himself from the band, learning different music, different habits. It would not be long until he lost his metal edge. Skwisgaar could not let this happen. Toki was not strong enough for this -this, this anti-metal abomination!- and it was up to him to save the Norwegian from himself. He would seduce little Lilith. It would not be hard. He would take over and save Toki and the band from disaster. The Swede slipped away, muttering to himself.

Lilith's stomach churned as Toki's arm settled around her shoulder, but in that exciting way. He was warm and solid sitting next to her. She allowed herself to curl against him. He murmered something in his native tongue against her temple and it sent goosebumps along her neck. It was a tense, frightening moment. Did she turn, allowing him to kiss her? She wanted it. Lilith was no fool and could tell her own mind. Yet, should she turn, prolong this moment? Her stomach ached at the thought.

She let her body decide for her. She tilted her chin, lips curving as she smiled. He pressed his mouth against hers, still sighing out beautiful words she could no more understand than tongues. He slid her a little closer, curling around her like a warm blanket. In reality, she knew little about kissing. She knew even less about sex. Lilith was no quivering virgin, but there was no telling how much a rock star knew in comparison to her meager learning. Her two partners and their less than memorable couplings had never given her the mingling sensations of anticipation, excitement, and fear. Even those forbidden high school make-out sessions had left her only getting her thrill from the threat of being caught by her domineering father.

Toki's hand slid around the base of her neck. She took much satisfaction in the way his hands trembled against her skin. Those long fingers tangled in her hair, tugging her head back gently. She sighed and gripped at his shirt while his lips played with the curve of her neck. He toyed with the edge of her shirt with his free hand, but made no move to close in on the sensitive skin on her belly. Her hand slid along his shoulder, touching his hair lightly. It was soft and silky, a little thicker than she'd expected.

It wasn't in her to let Toki made all the moves, now that they'd crossed that first mile stone. She scooted closer, tugging on his hair until he adjusted the angle of his neck. Lilith bit him delicately beneath his ear, enjoying the garbled sigh that climbed out from his throat. He moved quickly, like a cat making that last bound for its prey. His lips swept over her cheek, took her mouth. Their lips caught and clung for a moment, then pulled apart as he nudged her onto her back. His fingers made quick work of the band at the end of her hair and he seemed to take great pleasure at spreading it out on his pillow.

Toki panted lightly as he hung over her. That pretty hair flowed over his shoulders, surrounding her like a curtain. "Wowee," he breathed. "You's very beautiful, with your face all pinks and your eyes all sparklies." He touched her hair. "You looks likes a queen." His eyes deepened and he kissed her roughly. She arched against him, feeling a little embarassed about how wanton she must appear. His hand curled under her back, tugging her closer. His lips trailed to the neck of her shirt, pulled a little, lingered on her birth mark. He pressed a kiss there, returning to her lips like a starving man. "I has to tells you, ya makes some qualities make-outs."

She laughed a little and kissed his collar-bone. "I hate to be cliche, but you're not so bad yourself."

He swooped in, giggling and gingerly placed a kiss on her nose. "You's gots so many freckles. I wish I coulds't kiss them all."

"I suppose you could try."

He chuckled. "Nah, I thinks I likes your mouth much better." He teased said mouth open, tenderly sinking his teeth into the swollen flesh. She murmered against his mouth and twisted her fingers in the fabric of his shirt, starting when she felt the warm, textured skin of his back. He paused for a moment. She felt his eyelashes sweep aginst her skin as he opened his eyes to look down at her. She mumbled her displeasure and pressed him closer. He sighed against her mouth and continued his business. Lilith explored the skin on his back, experimenting with his reactions at the changing pressure of her nails. He returned to her neck, teasing with his bites and delicate sweeps of teeth and tongue.

The jarring guitar solo of Toki's phone broke them apart in a flurry of arms and legs. He fumbled in his pocket, nearly slicing his fingers on the edges of his Dethphone. He grumbled at seeing Murderface's name on the screen. Lilith adjusted her clothes and smoothed her hair while he answered with an irritated "hallo?"

She heard the garbled slur of the bassist over the phone and did her best not to listen while Toki answered his friend shortly. He glanced at her, his eyebrows drawn into a frown. "Yeahs, okays. I wills. Yeah, ins a few minutes. Okay. Byes." He hung up and looked longingly at her tousled hair and flushed face. "Murderface says theys wants me to comes up and watch some kinds of cops shows withs them. They's gonna be pissed if's I says I busy agains."

She nodded, tugging her shirt back into place. "I understand." She smiled at his concerned face. "No, really. You go on. I see you all the time. They must wonder where you are all the time."

Toki smiled suddenly. "You's can goes with me. They wons't care. Nathan's girlfriend's used to hangs outs with us all the times. And you's so much more funs than anys of thems." He blinked, realizing what he'd said. "That's is ... uhm ... I's... Is you my girlfriends, Lilith?" He groaned. "Fucks! I was supposed to asks you to be, nots asks you if's I is. I's so terrible at this."

It took her a moment to answer. There were a lot of things tied in with the title. Yet, she knew what Vadoma would say. Lilith inhaled and nodded. "Toki, I would love that."

His arms flew around her with alarming speed. "Wowee, I's so happy. You's so wonderfuls." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Thanks you. Now ... ams you goings to go?"

Flustered, Lilith could find few words. "Toki, I would like to, but I haven't been around them very much. I'd hate to intrud-" His lips stopped her nervous chatter, and as per her usual, she melted.

"Please? They wills likes you." He smiled at her hopefully.

She sighed, knowing when she was defeated. Lilith reached for her hair band, glancing up when Toki caught her wrist. "No, oh, Lilith's please leaves it down." He pouted boyishly.

"Fine, fine," she laughed, rising. "But do you have a brush?"

* * *

Lilith scuttled behind Toki as they entered the common room. She'd only been there in passing. It was a little intimidating to be surrounded by their obvious wealth. A huge television hung from hooks in the ceiling and large games lined the walls. Several spiked couches surrounded

the circular hot tub in the middle where Nathan and Murderface reclined. Skwisgaar sat by himself, playing endless notes on his guitar. Pickles nursed a beer on the longest couch in front of the television.

She paced behind Toki, doing her best to face into the background. Toki, eyes on the tv, sat on the edge of the middle couch. She lingered awkwardly next to him, searching for a place to sit.

Skwisgaar's face blanked for a moment when she saw him, his hair still damp yet no less than its usual perfection. "Liliths," he said with a smile, rising. "I ams sorries for beings do harsh withs you earliser. I was only upset with my fat douchebags ofs a friend over der." He gripped her hand lightly, pressing a kiss against the back of her fingers.

She smiled nervously. "It was nothing. My brother used to get gum in his hair all the time. It, uh, always worked for him." As soon as he took his seat, she discreetly rubbed her hand on her pants. His fingers were cool and dry, so unlike the damp heat of Toki's hands. Only his lips had even held a twinge of warmth.

"Lilith," Toki called, extending an arm. She turned, noticing the displeasure on his face. "Comes and sits with me!"

She smiled, a little of the nervousness fading. She scooted as close to Toki as she could without ending up in his lap. Pickles never seemed to pay her any mind. He sipped his drink in rapture as the police violently assaulted a man on charges of possestion.

Lilith was still feeling unsettled. She'd been so focused on keeping her past a secret. More than likely Toki would find out sooner or later. She was fucking up her whole life goal by allowing this to happen. However, at this moment, she couldn't seem to care, Very little was known about the personal lives of Dethklok, at least among the general public. That gave her a sense of safety, which she clung to as she now clung to Toki's hand.

Pickles slid his eyes, chuckling at what he saw. "Ya want a beer, Toki?" Toki nodded absently, reaching out. Pickles handed him one from his personal cooler. He raised his eyebrows at Lilith. The rings caught her attention for a moment, but she nodded. He placed on in her hand and turned back to the TV. She watched it for a moment, feeling the remaining awkwardness fade.

The boys made loud jokes and laughed, all eyes on the large television hanging so precariously from the ceiling. She enjoyed this fading of herself into the background. It was a rare thing to see Dethklok together in their natural habitat and she savored it. Occasionally Toki squeezed her hand or gently touched her leg, turning to smile at her. A time or two she was tempted to kiss him but she quelled the urge and continued watching the band.

She snuck glances at Pickles, discreetly admiring the silver on his brow. Piercings had been a no-no growing up. Even getting her ears done had been a battle in her teenage years; one she never could have won without the solid backing of her mother and Vadoma.

It took a while, but eventually she gathered the courage to say his name quietly. He didn't hear, so she tried again. He turned to look at her, his eyes a little red. "Yeah?" he said. His accent made her want to giggle.

"Uhm," she said, some of the courage lent to her by the beer fading. "Did those hurt?" He stared at her blankly. "The, uhm, eyebrow rings, I mean."

He laughed a little wildly. "Ha! Only for a minute, then it's sore of a couple 'a days. Nothing big. Why?"

She shrugged delicately. "I'd wondered. I'd always wanted to get my nose pierced, but my dad would have nothing of it."

"Heh. My dad was a douchebag, too." He tipped his beer at her. "Got nice and pissed when he saw my first one on the TV." He took a swig. "You should go get it, some time."

She laughed a little. "No, I couldn't. I can't see Mr. Offdenson very pleased if I came in with a nose ring. Besides, I've rarely left Morhaus."

She wasn't sure she liked the gleam in his eye, but she passed it off as nothing. Toki's hand slid against hers and she used it as a touch stone.

Skwisgaar sneered from his seat, wringing angry chords from his guitar.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for another note ;-; I just figured that I would let everyone know I won't be posting for at least another week. We're in the process of moving and the internet won't be set up at our new home until my husband's next paycheck. I'm very excited for this move. My own weenie dog, Spock, will be able to live with us again. The deposit for a dog in our apartment was ridiculous (and I don't think my baby needs to be fixed just to live with me, pfft), so he's been staying with my parents. I'm gonna post a link in my profile for you to see what "Hemingway" looks like from my point of view. Anyway, I should be set to upload it the moment I get back online. I'm around 3/4ths done with this next chapter and have the one after it outlined already. I hope you guys continue to follow along. Here's an early sample, just for fun. Thanks for much for reading. :)

_"I believe it is, Nathan." Offdenson steepled his fingers and pressed the tips to his chin, thinking for a moment. "I think I've stumbled onto something than can make Dethklok a lot of money."_

_ Nathan grunted. "We already make a lot of money."_

_ "That's true, Nathan, but it never hurts to make more."_


	11. Chapter 11

Hello folks!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated. If you've been following the news, you know that there's been a lot of bad weather in the South. I haven't had power back for very long and the internet feels like a brand new thing. I had most of the newest chapter wrote up and then ... water was spilled on my laptop. Currently, I'm carefully typing on my husband's monster of a computer. I will post as soon as my computer gets back from the shop! Please forgive me!


	12. Chapter 12

Guess what folks?!

I'm back. Expect a new update soon.

Kisses!


End file.
